City Hunters
by Mamzelle-Nami
Summary: -Bella, nous sommes des tueurs à gage. Souffla Edward et un silence lourd se rependit dans la pièce. "Je le savais. Tu me prend pour une idiote, Edward ?" Jasper déposa bruyamment son Magnum sur la table, moqueur, alors qu'Emmett riait à gorge déployée...
1. Premier Client: Mise en Plis

***Fou rire incontrôlable et joie extrême !***

_**J**e ne suis pas **contente**, je suis **heureuse** ! Ravie ! Aux Anges !  
**J**e suis enfin de retour, et croyez moi, ça fait du bien ! Une rentrée vraiment flippante pour ma première année au lycée, je connaissais exactement dégun, et franchement... C'est hardu ! J'ai eus un gros blocage d'écriture, et quand j'ai relu mon joli chapitre que j'avais pourtant tout écrit, j'ai eus envie de tout supprimer ! Je ne voulai pas poster ce qui était écrit depuis le moi d'Août, alors je me suis dis que je devais recommencer tout ça. Je n'aimai plus ce que j'avais fais ! Alors j'ai tout recommencé à zéro... Et puis j'ai haïs mon style d'écriture. Impossible de retrouver ma manière d'écrire... Je n'arrivai plus à écrire comme avant ! Et Je me suis laissée dériver... Et puis, il y a peu, petite cure à Harry Potter, et j'ai publié un début de fiction horrible sur Harry Potter sur un autre site... Et là: le déclic ! Le plus vite possible, j'ai pris mon fichier Word, et j'ai tout réécrit... Et me voila enfin **!**_

_**J**e n'aurai pas la prétention d'annoncer que quelqu'un m'attendait impatiemment, mais moi j'attendais fébrilement mon retour personnel, et ça y est... :D ça fait du bien !  
J'annonce dors et déjà: Je reprend mes bonnes vieilles habitudes de Forks High School Host Club (FHSHC, essayez de le dire vite à voix haute, il a fallu que la fiction soit terminée pour que ma Bêta et moi on arrive à le dire ! ^^) c'est à dire: je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance, j'y vais à l'envie, et je vais être en retard aussi souvent, je le sent ! Mais j'espère tout de même vous charmer avec cette fiction**. **_

_**R**entrons maintenant dans le vif du sujet: **City Hunter.**  
**P**our ceux qui connaitraient, oui, je me relance dans la Parody d'un manga, cette fois celui de City Hunter, ou Nicky Larson en Français. Stop ! Ne partez pas... Je sais, c'est assez vieux, et certain déteste peut être ça, j'en suis certaine, mais sachez que je change totalement l'atmosphère et le style ! Je voudrai, vraiment que vous veniez essayer de lire ! Tentez le coup, mettez le en alerte, et attendez les trois premiers chapitres... Après vous pourrez me dire que vous n'aimez pas, mais en attendant, je vous demande ne serait-ce qu'un peu de patience **! **_

_**D**ans cette fiction, voyez y de l'humour si j'y parviens, de la romance, de l'action (oui, j'étais en manque d'action dans mes dernières fiction, jusqu'à vouloir en caser plein dans mes derniers chapitres (!) alors là il va y en avoir jusqu'à faire un Too Much ! ;P), et du suspense si j'arrive à en faire ce que je veux. Pas de fiction interminable, je pense que vous commencez à me connaître alors si elle fait plus de vingts chapitres, soyez heureux ! :D Mais surtout, surtout, surtout, ne prenez rien au premier degré ! Ne faite surtout pas cette erreur**... **_

_**E**t puis, que vous soyez un peu ou beaucoup, sachez que je continuerai quand même, parce que cette fiction est en quelque sorte un souvenir de collège, que je voudrai mener à son terme. Une sorte de clin-d'œil, pour montrer que je ne fais pas que des choses inutiles en cour... ^^ _

_Aussi, énorme sourire aux **Choppette's **;P. **  
Mlle Portgass D.**, tu m'as dis que cette fiction était celle de toutes celles que j'avais fais depuis le début qui te plaisait le plus pour l'instant... Alors je vais faire en sorte qu'elle le reste !  
Quand à toi **Platiiinette R.** ... Que dire ? Tu m'as aidé à former le trois quart de cette histoire juste en m'écouter déblatérer tout et n'importe quoi, et j'espère arriver à mener cette fiction à terme même sans t'avoir à côté de moi en cour pour t'en parler... (moi je dis, heureusement on est en texto illimité...). Je sais pas comment formuler ça... Soyons bref alors: Bonne correction **;D**._

_**S**ur ce, très cher lecteurs, j'espère que vous serez présent encore longtemps pour me lire **!**  
**Bonne lecture ! ;)**_

* * *

**Premier Client: Mise en Plis.**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Le quartier de Brodway se présentait face à nous avec élégance, scintillant de toute par dans la nuit qui s'annonçait déjà. Emmett remonta son jean en souriant de ce sourire particulier qu'il n'arborait que dans les cas les plus extrêmes. Je levai les yeux au ciel sans plus réagir, et Jasper passa devant nous, se penchant un peu plus par dessus le bâtiment. Il jura dans sa barbe, et sortit le fusil de chasse de son étui. Il réajusta le viseur avec précision, et commença à chercher son paquet de cigarette dans sa poche. Il sembla finalement se souvenir qu'il était censé arrêter de fumer, et s'étira longuement comme pour évacuer sa frustration. La silhouette qu'ils devaient abattre était dans notre angle de tir, sans même s'en rendre compte, en train de feuilleter un magasine à scandale avec délectation assit à la terrasse d'un café. Rien de plus facile pour Jasper que d'appuyer sur la gâchette, et de finir se travail proprement, sans même être suspecter. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore eut le feu vert. Emmett soupira, et se plaça à la hauteur de Jasper, répétant pour la énième fois sa théorie qui reposait sur le fait que nous n'écoutions personne et qu'il refusait encore plus de se soumettre à elle. Jasper lui lança un regard réfrigérant, et le renvoya froidement sans lui répondre.

-Du calme, mec... Soupira Emmett, en se laissant tomber contre le mur. Quand es-ce que la naine nous donne l'autorisation de le descendre ? Ne pu-t-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Jasper se releva, lui lança un autre regard noir en soupirant longuement, étirant ses muscles, et je me sentis obligé d'intervenir.

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder, Emmett. Mais je te rappelle qu'on ne doit pas le tuer. Juste l'amocher assez pour qu'il ne reprenne pas l'avion d'ici demain, et qu'elle puisse faire son manda tranquille.

Emmett poussa un profond soupir, et sortit un manga rapiécé de sa poche, qu'il commença à lire sans trop de cérémonie.

-Franchement, il n'y a vraiment que moi qui trouve stupide pour se faire l'aller-retour Seattle/New York dans la journée juste pour ça ? Elle ne peut pas le faire comme une grande ? Je veux dire, c'est pas question de savoir viser ou pas, ce mec est de la mafia, tu le renverse personne ne cherchera trop à comprendre...

-Ta gueule Emmett. Grogna Jasper. Elle ne peut pas faire ça, je te signale qu'elle fait partie du FBI. Ils ne peuvent pas tirer sur des gens comme ça, et pas non plus les renverser.

-Oui, alors on donne les petits boulots merdiques au gens comme nous. Railla-t-il en réponse. Enfin, boulot, _que dis-je !_ Nous ne sommes pas payés, bien entendu. On fait ça avec le cœur...

-Emmett, tu pourrais la fermer ? Siffla Jasper, en se plaçant en position de tir.

Je ne répondis rien, et Emmett leva les yeux au ciel à son tour. Jasper devenait l'opposé de tout ce qu'il était quand Alice entrait en compte. C'était stupide. Ridicule même. Mais il était inutile de rentrer sur cette discutions avec Jasper. Son Alice, c'était son Alice. Cette fille était impossible, le faisait devenir fou, mais il n'en était pas moins qu'il dépendait d'elle plus qu'elle ne dépendait de lui. Enfin, sa Alice... Alice n'était pas sa Alice. Alice n'appartenait et n'appartiendrait jamais à personne. Elle faisait partie de ces femmes du XXIème siècle qui se suffisaient à elles même. Ils n'avaient pas même le début d'un commencement de relation ensemble. Alors qualifier Alice comme sienne semblait prématuré. Leur dernier pseudo-rendez-vous c'était soldé par un braquage dans la banque d'en face, et par une Alice qui avait rappliqué sur les lieux pour aider à gérer la crise. Même si le cheminement de sa pensée était fondée, plaquer un Rendez vous et Jasper pour aller s'occuper de son travail sans même un mot était ce que je qualifiai comme une réaction de fille capricieuse. Elle le plantait sans même un remord, mais venait lui demander de l'aide bénévolement tout les dimanches, nous réquisitionnant à nous par la même ocasion. Toutefois, en parler avec Jasper était entrer sur un terrain miné. Alors je ne me mêlais pas de ses affaires. Et réciproquement, Jasper ne se mêlait pas non plus des miennes. Tant que ça marchait, tout allait bien...

-Alice donne le signal. Annonçai-je droitement, et Jasper actionna la gâchette.

Sans réfléchir, sans trembler, sans rien faire de plus. La détonation retentit dans le quartier avec force, et Jasper se replia sans même vérifier si il avait touché sa cible. A quoi bon ? Nous touchions toujours nos cibles.

-On se tire... Chantonna Emmett, en se relevant. Tu nous rejoins à l'aéroport, juste le temps qu'Alice te remercie dans les formes ?

-Emmett... Siffla Jasper, en rangeant le fusil.

J'entendais encore les cris de tout le monde autour de nous.

-Ferme la. Finis-je pour Jasper.

Emmett se contenta de rire, fière de sa phrase pleine de sous entendus.

(…)

-Donc je te remercie du fond du cœur Jazz. La prochaine fois que je viens à Seattle on se fait un resto !

-Alice... Tenta Jasper, mais elle le salua rapidement et raccrocha.

Il jeta un regard mauvais au téléphone, et le balança sur le canapé, s'enfermant dans une humeur noir dont seul Alice pouvait en être la cause. Nous étions revenu la veille, et le seul appel qu'il avait eut de cette gamine capricieuse avait était composé de remerciements plus que bref. Je commençai sérieusement à en avoir assez de cette mascarade stupide. Alice le prenait pour un idiot. Et tout idiot qu'il était, il le savait. Mais il ne réagissait pas, et ne semblait pas être près à le faire d'ici peu. Il préférait donc rester dans sa morosité ambiante, et ne rien faire, ne rien dire, et la laisser agir.

-Tu te fais dominer, mec... Chantonna Emmett, en zappant.

Jasper lui lança un regard noir, et je m'assis, en appui sur mes coudes.

-Il a raison, Jazz. Soupirai-je.

Il commença à me lancer un regard d'avertissement, et je poursuivis.

-On peut pas rester comme ça, et travailler comme ça pour elle bénévolement, ça te tue. Tu supportes pas que quelqu'un ait une quelconque emprise sur toi.

-Et en plus on est franchement à sec ce moi ci... Persista Emmett.

Je claquai de la langue, intimai à Emmett de la fermer, et continuai.

-Sérieusement, pourquoi tu continues ?

-Tu es mal placé pour me parler comme ça, Edward. Répliqua sèchement Jasper, en me lançant un regard sombre.

Je me figeai quelque peu, et il se leva nerveusement.

-De toute manière, il faudra bien trouver un client un jour ou l'autre. On est mal ce moi ci, les mecs. Marmonna Emmett, en prenant un magasine qui trainait par terre. On a une ardoise plutôt remplie au café en plus. Je pense pas qu'ils l'oublieront, peut importe à quel point je suis beau gosse.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, et pris le petit carnet noir sombre sur lequel Emmett c'était amusé à noter « Death Note* » sur la couverture. Je me mis à feuilleter les pages survolant chaque nom barré en soupirant, puis m'arrêtai net au dernier de la liste. Je ne me souvenais que trop bien de ce nom pour l'avoir noté moi même. Je jurai, et Jasper releva la tête vers moi.

-On a oublié Newton. Crachai-je, et Jasper eut un rire sans joie.

-Oh, c'est vrai... Le mari trompé. Constata simplement Emmett. On fait quoi, alors ?

-Il est hors de question qu'on le tue pour une raison aussi stupide ! Sifflai-je.

-Et l'autre idiot qui a signé un contrat... Jura Jasper, en prenant son arme pour la ranger dans son jean.

Emmett haussa les épaules, pas très perturbé par le fait qu'il était cet idiot.

-Je m'étais dis que ça pouvais toujours arrondir la fin du moi. Il posa son magasine, et se releva. J'avais pas tord d'ailleurs: regardez, on en a besoin, là.

-On ne va pas le faire. Insistai-je, et Jasper soupira.

-Il faut qu'on l'appelle, alors. Répondit Emmett.

-Tu appelles Newton, Edward ? Acquiesça Jasper, se frottant les yeux, exaspéré.

-Pourquoi ? Grognai-je, en faisant défiler mes contacts. C'est toi qui t'occupe de la relation client d'habitude.

-Je peux pas saquer Newton. Répondit-il, en haussant les épaules.

-Moi non plus. Sifflai-je, mécontent.

-Oui mais il n'a pas dragué sous tes yeux _ta petite Alice_... Ricana Emmett, moqueur.

-La ferme Emmett. Grinça Jasper, furibond. Et donne lui rendez-vous au Café. Ajouta-t-il pour moi, en commençant à monter dans les chambres.

Je grimaçai à l'idée d'amener Mike Newton dans notre repaire personnel, et Emmett haussa les épaules, comme si cette idée ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

-On leur donne toujours rendez-vous là bas.

J'admis ce fait, et me promit intérieurement de laisser mon arme ici. Si Newton ne posait ne serait-ce que les yeux sur _ma_ serveuse, je risquai de ne plus se contrôler. Pas que l'idée de transpercer Newton d'une balle ne me gène outre mesure, mais la possible réaction de l'assemblée présente dans le café m'inquiétait. Personne n'était au courant, et personne ne devait l'être. Et si je tuai Newton, nous pouvions dire adieux à notre tranquillité, et chercher un petit boulot sur le champ. Autre que celui que nous occupions déjà, cela allait sans dire.

(…)

-Vous m'avez fait attendre.

Ce fut les premiers mots qui sortirent de la bouche du blondinet accoudé à sa voiture noire brillante, un costume trop couteux sur les épaule. Les cheveux ramené en arrière dans une tentative veine de paraitre puissant, Mike Newton eut un geste de recul face au regard noir que Jasper lui lança, ce qui m'aurait fait sourire si je n'avais pas été si énervé. Blanc comme un linge, il nous emboita le pas, et rentra dans le petit café. Il n'était pas vraiment spacieux. Un style assez ancienne-Amérique, avec un jukebox rutilant dans un coin de la pièce, en accord avec le sol carrelé noir et blanc, et une rangée de huit tables entourées de deux divans rouges pétants. Sur chaque table qui pouvait reflétait le visage de son utilisateur se trouvait de petits vases de fleur assez kitch, et la longue vitre donnait une vue implacable sur la rue. Un long comptoir s'étirait dans tout le sens horizontal de la pièce, et une petite jeune-femme à lunette semblait essayer de polir le plastique rouge de manière presque aussi machinale que nerveuse.

Dès qu'elle nous aperçu, son visage se fendit en un sourire franc, et se tourna vers la porte derrière elle, hélant d'une voix guillerette quelqu'un.

-Ils sont là !

-Bonsoir Angela. Sourit poliment Jasper, et Emmett lui fit un clin-d'oeil.

-Emmett, Jasper, Edward. Salua-t-elle à son tour. Ravie de vous voir pour mon dernier jour au café ! Vous êtes tout de même nos meilleurs clients...

Je lui souris, me rappelant que c'était son tout dernier jour, et j'allai ajouter quelque chose quand une petite brune sortie soudainement de la porte, légèrement échevelée.

-Angela. Articula-t-elle, la respiration hachuré. L'arrière-cour grouille de chat. Finit-elle en sifflant presque.

L'intéressée leva les yeux au ciel, et Emmett fut prit d'un rire communicatif qui arriva même à dérider Jasper.

-Ma chérie, se moqua Emmett taquin, ta peur des chats te rend de plus en plus mignonne de jour en jour.

-La ferme. Répliqua-t-elle, les joues rougies.

Elle s'avança, et vint à notre rencontre en souriant, nous faisant la bise, un grand sourire flotant sur ses lèvres. Elle tiqua légèrement en voyant Mike Newton, et nous désigna d'une main hésitante la table la plus loin dans la pièce. Son regard se ferma quelque peu, et elle nous sourit une nouvelle fois avant de nous glisser la carte. Je lui souris, et elle se contenta de tourner les talons à pas rapide. Ne jamais écouter ce que nous disions. C'était une règle primordiale que nous avions instauré à notre arrivée dans ce café. Et Bella mettait toujours un point d'honneur à le faire.

-Pourquoi m'avait vous amené dans ce taudis ? Lâcha finalement leur Mike, au bout d'un petit moment de silence.

Je retournai mon regard vers lui instantanément, et il avala sa salive de travers.

-L'accord que nous avions, sur le fait de nous en prendre à...

-De tuer. Coupa-t-il, sans une once de remord.

-On ne tue pas quelqu'un parce qu'il a couché avec sa femme. Répliqua Jasper, avec mauvaise humeur. On lui fait peur pour qu'il arrête, mais c'est tout.

-Je vous ai demandé de le tuer. Répéta Newton, les poings serrés. Je suis humilié, et il faut que cela cesse !

-Si vous aviez les attributs nécessaires, vous iriez lui foutre votre poing dans la gueule, et tout serait terminé. Crachai-je avec mauvaise humeur. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'aurais même pas accepté de réfléchir à ce travail.

Mike Newton ne répondit rien, et les talons de Bella se firent entendre sur le carrelage, et elle se plaça en bout de table, un petit sourire sur le visage.

-Vous avez choisis ? Tenta-t-elle de sourire, occultant la tension qui régnait sur la table.

Le regard de Mike Newton se perdit dans la contemplation du léger décolleté de ma serveuse, et je le ramenai à l'ordre sommairement, avant de me lever pour écraser son visage sur la banquette.

-Nous ne voulons rien. Répliquai-je froidement, sans, je m'en rendis compte plus tard, un regard pour Bella.

Celle-ci se liquéfia sur place au ton de ma voix, et son peu d'assurance vola en éclat quand elle disparut dans l'arrière salle pour aller chercher des boissons pour l'autre table. J'étai encore un peu plus énervé, autant à cause de Newton que de moi même, et j'essayai de l'apercevoir rapidement du coin de l'œil. Je ne pouvais décemment pas rester fâché avec elle ! Je me souvins du CD que je lui avais passé la veille, et me promis d'aller essayer de lui en parler. Jasper me décocha un coup de pied sous la table, et je fus forcé de revenir à la réalité. Je croisai au passage le regard noir d'Emmett qui me rappela au combien il n'aimait pas le ton que j'employai par fois sans m'en rendre trop compte avec Bella, et je me contentai de baisser la tête, mutin. Oui, j'avais sacrément merdé sur le coup, mais c'était Newton le fautif dans l'histoire. Si il ne l'avait pas regardé... Je me rendis compte de ma possessivité aussi injustifiée que quotidienne, et grimaçai intérieurement. Je sentis le regard de Jasper peser sur moi, et relevai la tête vers notre pourriture de client.

-Votre travail est de tuer l'amant de ma femme. Persista Mike Newton, en sortant un papier blanc de son attaché caisse. Rien d'autre. Je ne veux pas que vous le blessiez, ni que vous lui fassiez peur... Je veux qu'il meure. Il posa son doigt sur le bas du document, et insista. C'est dans le contra !

-Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas signer de contra... Soupira Emmett, en levant les yeux au ciel.

D'un geste ample, Jasper saisit le petit bout de papier, et le déchira en deux.

-Comme ça, il n'y a plus de contra. Rajouta-t-il, en le reposant sur la table. Nous ne tuerons pas quelqu'un pour se prétexte stupide.

-C'est votre métier ! S'égosilla le blondinet, en se ratatinant doucement sur son siège. J'ai des copies de ce contra chez moi, ne croyez pas m'avoir avec vos tours de passe passe ridicules.

-Si on fait sauter sa piaule, les contras devraient bruler, non ? Proposa Emmett, en se tournant vers moi, et j'acquiesçai.

J'avais bien envie de faire sauter la maison de Newton.

« Et lui avec... »

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Siffla-t-il, en se levant.

-Si, nous pouvons. Crachai-je. Alors c'est ou vous marchez dans nos règles, ou vous dégagez. Nous ne tuerons pas l'amant de votre femme, quoi que vous en pensiez.

Dans un dernier regard colérique, Mike Newton envoya tout ses documents dans sa mallette, lança un derniers regard et partit en maugréant.

-Je ferrais appel à des personnes plus compétentes que vous ! Siffla-t-il, en passant la porte.

-Et bien je vous souhaites bon courage. Mais ça risque d'être dur, après tout, nous sommes les meilleurs ! Scanda Emmett, alors que Jasper se levait lui aussi. Où tu vas Jazz ?

-Réfléchir à comment on va payer les factures. On a plus qu'une semaine les gars.

-Tu pourrais appeler Alice pour lui dire de contribuer à tout ça... Tenta Emmett.

Jasper allait répliquer, et je me levai.

-On trouvera. On trouve toujours.

Jasper ne répondit pas, et tourna les talons, retournant à l'appartement. S'étirant bruyamment, Emmett passa par dessus la table et se rendit au comptoir, quémandant à boire à Bella, occupée à ramasser des débris par terre. Comme si j'avais oublié ce stupide accrochage, il me revint en mémoire encore plus vivement, et, le jugeant plus important que trois factures qui seraient encore là dans quelques heures, je me levai à mon tour pour la rejoindre, la surplombant par dessus le bar. Accroupie par terre en train de se plaindre toute seule, elle sursauta au son de la voix d'Emmett.

-Qu'es que t'as encore fais, Bella ? Ricana Emmett, et elle se releva rougissante.

-Le verre m'a échappé des mains. Il rit de plus belle, et elle lui lança un regard noir. Je t'interdis de rire ! C'est votre client qui m'a fait sursauter quand il a commencé à hurler...

-Bella, je pars maintenant. Coupa Angela, en sortant du local des serveuses. Tu es vraiment sure que ça ne te dérange pas ? Je peux toujours rester, tu sais...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux autour d'elle, angoissée à l'idée de quitter pour la toute dernière fois le café, et reporta son regard sur Bella.

-Angie, Ben ne va rester ici qu'un Week-End. Soupira en réponse la serveuse, en laissant claquer son torchon contre le comptoir. Vas le voir.

-Oui, mais c'est mon tout dernier jour Bella... se plaignit-elle, je ne veux pas que tu gardes un mauvais souvenir de moi.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Rétorqua Bella, en s'avançant vers elle. Tu vas faire des étincelles dans ta boite, et je te verrai à la télé quand tu seras célèbrissime ! Compte pour moi pour vendre tout ce que tu as touché sur Ebay ! Et penses à moi quand tu auras besoin d'une serveuse plus tard... Et bien sur, en temps qu'amie, tu m'offrira l'équivallent d'un salaire de ministre.

D'un geste tendre et amical, elle la prit dans ses bras, et son ami sanglota.

-Angie ! Soupira Bella.

-Tu vas me manquer Bells. T'étais géniale.

-Je suis pas morte, et ça ne fait pas partit de mes projets imminent, Angela. C'est pas parce que tu vas bosser là où tu as toujours rêvé d'aller qu'on ne se verra plus... Tu es d'un dramatique ! Bella jeta un petit coup d'œil à la pendule, tapota le dos de son amie deux ou trois fois encore, puis repris. Il faudrait que tu y ailles Angela. Il ne faudrait pas faire attendre l'amour de ta vie à l'aéroport. Et n'oublies pas que j'ai parié qu'il te demanderait en mariage dans le Week-End. Tu vas le suivre à New York dans deux mois, quand même, c'est pas rien ! Alors si il fait ça demande, d'abord tu m'appelles pour me prévenir, et ensuite tu m'envoies mes vingts dollars par courrier.

En réponse, Angela Weber rit, l'enserra un peu plus fort, et s'en alla en les saluant tous de la main, interceptant un taxis dans la rue. Une fois le taxi d'Angela disparu dans la ville, Emmett se retourna vers Bella, et la fixa en souriant simplement. Très vite agacée par le départ de son ami, un Emmett qui la fixait, et aussi certainement par le fait que je la contemplait en réfléchissant depuis quelques instants déjà, elle se tourna vers Emmett, bien décidée à m'ignorer, et lâcha d'une voix ennuyée:

-Que veux tu, Emmett ?

-Tu sais que tu es jolie, aujourd'hui ? Répliqua-t-il, en lui pinçant la joue.

Je n'étais pas jaloux d'Emmett. Parce qu'Emmett ne voyait pas Bella autrement qu'une amie, une sœur.

-Crétin. Marmonna Bella, les joues rougies, en se dégageant rapidement. Sérieusement, Emmett. Qu'es que tu veux ?

-J'essaye de te changer les idées, Bells. Ta seule amie serveuse a démissionné, alors tu te retrouve sans amie, et seule à devoir te charger de ce petit café... Je m'inquiète pour toi, chérie.

Elle lui sourit, toujours le tain un peu rosé, et déposa un verre de whisky sur le comptoir.

-Merci, Em. Mais ça va, t'en fais pas. De toute façon le proprio est plein de dette, et il tente de vendre le café par tout les moyens. Il va certainement fermé, d'ici peu. Alors...

-Tu vas travaillé où ? M'inquiétai-je soudainement.

Elle m'ignora royalement, et sortit dans l'arrière cours avec deux gros sac poubelles. Face à une réaction aussi puérile que remarquable, Emmett ricana, et je passai par dessus le comptoir, par pur esprit de contradiction. Je savais qu'elle ne supportai pas ça. Je savais qu'elle allait être très énervée après moi si je faisais ça, mais si il fallait que je le fasse pour qu'elle daigne me regarder et me parler, alors, j'étais près à me faire démonter. Emmett en profita pour prendre le whisky destiné à un autre client, et avala cul sec la moitié, avant de s'assoir sur un tabouret.

-Fais la durer la dispute, Edward, j'ai besoin d'action aujourd'hui !

À petit pas rapide et sous des miaulements rageurs, Bella passa la porte, légèrement essoufflée, et son regard se posa sur moi, qui lui faisais face juste devant la caisse. Elle me lança un regard profond, plaçant ses pupilles chocolat sur moi avec hargne comme elle savait si bien le faire, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, colérique.

-Sorts de derrière le bar, tu n'as rien à faire là. Siffla-t-elle.

-Quoi, tu ne m'ignores plus ? Rétorquai-je, feignant innocence, et elle serra les dents.

-Un client n'a rien à faire derrière le bar. Articula-t-elle. Tu le sais très bien. Maintenant retournes à ta place, et là je te parlerais.

Ça paraissait une victoire beaucoup trop facile, mais je lui souris, et retournai du bon côté, fiers d'avoir gagné, même si facilement. Encore énervée, Bella s'avança vers le comptoir, et accrocha un faux sourire commercial sur son visage.

-Vous désirez boire quelque chose, monsieur ?

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, Bella ? Répliquai-je, légèrement décontenancé, et elle recula.

-Je prend ceci pour un non.

Et elle tourna les talons pour aller servir un autre client, qui passait en coup de vent comme tout les soirs pour prendre un café. Ce client énervait passablement Emmett: Il ne s'étalait jamais trop sur sa vie, restant poli Bonjour/Bonsoir, mais venait presque aussi souvent que nous. Certainement pas pour les même raisons, car si nous venions dans ce café c'était autant parce qu'il était à côté de la maison, qu'il avait une bonne atmosphère, et qu'il y avait Bella, mais venait toutefois. Mais Emmett fut d'autant plus irrité par la présence du client mystère, car cet idiot prenait un malin plaisir à me regarder me disputer avec Bella. Et ce client arrivant comme pour signaler une entracte, il commençait à voir la dispute s'arrêter là. Mais il était hors de question que je m'arrête là. Le couple qui occupait la banquette la plus éloignée sortit, et l'homme à qui Emmett avait prit le Whisky qu'il attendait toujours maugréa et s'en alla, laissant le bar vide. Bella fit couler le café de l'homme en smoking, encore rageuse, et je revins à la charge, sans me préoccuper du fait qu'il restait un client.

-Tu ne devais pas arrêter tes gamineries ? Grognai-je, et Bella se retourna vers moi, outrée.

J'y étais peut-être allé un peu fort.

-_Mes gamineries_ ? Répéta-t-elle, avant de saisir le café d'une poigne forte, et de le déposer sur le comptoir, permettant au client qui avait donné son argent de s'en aller.

Emmett sourit, s'installant plus confortablement, faisant tourner son verre entre ses doigts.

-Oh ! je t'en pris... Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'ignores ? Répliquai-je, irrité.

-Je te demanderai de quitter le café si tu n'as rien à commander. Tu hurles et fait fuir les clients !

-Il n'y a personne. Rétorquai-je froidement, et dans un tic nerveux, Bella refit claquer son torchon contre sa jambe.

Elle serra les dents, se retint de répondre, et me lança un regard froid, à bout de nerf.

-J'étais venu pour m'excuser. Persistai-je. Mais franchement, je ne sais même pas si ça en vaut la peine.

Elle serra le poing, lança son fidèle chiffon sur le comptoir, et rentra dans la pièce destinée aux serveuses en claquant la porte. Je jurai dans ma barbe, et attendit patiemment qu'elle ressorte. Là, j'y étais aller fort, et je le sentai. Toutefois, ne la voyant toujours pas revenir, je sautai une nouvelle fois par dessus le comptoir, et ouvris la porte à la volée pour découvrir une Bella en train de chercher quelque chose dans le bureau. Elle se retourna, me gratifia d'un regard effrayant, et m'ordonna sommairement de sortir. Ses cheveux marrons en bataille lui donnait l'air d'une harpie furieuse, et elle y passa négligemment sa main pour retirer quelques mèches de son champs de vision. j'hésitai une fraction de seconde, puis se rapprochai d'elle. En signe de défit, elle se construisit un masque de froideur sur le visage, serra le poing gauche, et posa sa main droite sur sa hanche. Encore vexée par tout ça, elle me fusilla méchamment du regard, et je m'avançai un peu plus. Elle me redemanda de sortir, et je soupirai.

-Okay: je suis désolé, Bella. Je me suis conduits comme un...

-Mufle ? Suggéra-t-elle, sans se dérider.

-Si tu veux, acquiesçai-je, je me suis conduits comme un mufle et je m'en excuse. Je n'aurais pas du te répondre si méchamment, je n'aurai pas du insister, je...

-Oh je t'en pris Edward ! Grogna Bella, avant de me repousser, et de sortir de la salle avec mauvaise humeur. Tu me le fais toujours ce coup là !

Je m'indignai de cette réponse à ma déclaration, qui avait jusque là toujours marché, et la suivis avec hargne, ré-ouvrant la porte à la volé. Mais la porte rencontra un obstacle assez important, qui tituba jusqu'au bar en jurant.

-Oh merde ! Jurai-je à mon tour, en me posant à sa hauteur. Bella !

-Tout est de votre faute à tout les deux ! Siffla-t-elle, en massant son pied contre quoi la porte avait tapé.

-Attend, attend, attend... Tu ne me comprends pas dans ce « vous » ? Objecta Emmett, en se positionnant en tailleurs.

Assit sur le comptoir même, il hochait la tête de gauche à droite dans un rythme exaspérant, et Bella lui lança un regard courroucé.

-Pardon ? Siffla-t-elle, en me repoussant doucement, toujours vexée. Je te signale que si tu ne t'étais pas assis sur le comptoir, je ne me serais pas arrêté pour te dire de descendre, et Edward ne m'aurait pas ouvert la porte dessus !

-Alors dans ce cas là c'est la faute d'Edward qui a ouvert la porte sans vérifier si quelqu'un n'était pas derrière. Corrigea Emmett, ravie de la faire enrager à son tour.

Bien qu'il aimait me voir me disputer avec elle, il aimait tout autant la faire enrager.

-Si Bella n'avait pas quitté la pièce aussi brutalement, je n'aurais pas eus à la suivre ! Contrai-je avec finesse, et Bella nous fixa un à un, incrédule.

-Vous allez dire que c'est de _ma_ faute ?

-Ben, en un sens, chérie... commença Emmett.

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. D'un geste sec et nerveux, Bella me repoussa avec plus de force, jeta un chiffon sur Emmett, et tituba loin de nous en nous intimant de sortir, les dents serrées. Sentant que la partie commençait un peu à se complexer, Emmett descendit de son perchoir avec aisance, prenant bien soin de s'assoir une un tabouret, et prit une pose calme et détendue. Mais je commençai à en avoir marre de tout ça, et la jouai bien moins finement, me contentant de faire simplement taire Bella en déposant sa main sur sa bouche et en la fixant avec mécontentement. Bella se dégagea avec hargne, et j'attrapa son pied pour voir si je ne lui avait pas fait plus mal que je ne le pensait. C'était bien le genre de Bella après tout de se fissurer le talon à cause d'une porte...

-Lâches moi Edward ! Grogna-t-elle.

Le bruit d'une détonation que je ne connaissais que trop bien se fit entendre.. Sèche et froide, transperçant la vitre avec force, suivit de trois autres, qui finissaient d'achever la vitrine rutilante, pour venir s'écraser dans le bar à une vitesse folle. D'un bon énergique, je tirai Bella de l'autre côté du comptoir, la calant contre la caisse dans un angle éloigné de celui des balles. Emmett se jeta par dessus le comptoir, et dégaina son Magnum avec virtuosité, faisant glapir Bella au passage. Je sentais l'adrénaline parcourir mon corps à une vitesse insoupçonnée. J'avais beau y être presque habitué, ça n'en changeait pas moins mes réactions face à ça. Les balles pleuvaient à un débit fou sur la façade du café, nous empêchant Emmett ou moi de nous lever pour avoir un aperçu de la situation. Après un rapide calcul, je comptai jusqu'à trois, pour finalement entendre le débit de mitraillette se stopper pour un temps. Profitant de l'accalmie passagère, je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella pour lui dire de rester en place, et m'élançai par dessus le bar, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose. Trop tard: les détonations recommençaient.

-Bordel, ça doit être un pro pour avoir une organisation aussi bien tissée. Commentai-je, les dents serrés, plus par frustration que pour réellement tenir quelqu'un au courant.

Emmett avait du en venir aux même conclusions que moi, et Bella était plus blanche encore que jamais, et ne devait certainement pas suivre ce qui se passait.

-Il a dut changer d'arme, aucune arme ne peut avoir autant de munition. Rajouta Emmett, en actionnant son chargeur. Je peux le descendre ?

-Je n'ai pas pu le voir.

Une balle atteignit l'étagère d'alcool qui s'écrasa en une montagne de gravas sur le sol, et Bella saisit instinctivement ma chemise, laissant ses jointures blanchir à vue d'œil. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, et les balles continuaient de tout raser sur leur passage. Avec une dextérité qui devait paraitre impressionnante pour quelqu'un qui ne l'avait jamais vu faire, Emmett se glissa sur le côté du comptoir, là où aucune balle ne c'était encore fiché, et je tirai Bella devant moi. D'un geste droit, Emmett sortit pointa son arme dans un angle totalement improbable d'où pouvait provenir les balles, et jura, avant de se tourner vers moi et de faire un geste négatif de la tête. Tentant de rester le plus calme possible, je balayai du regard le bar, observant toutes les sorties avec attention. On pouvait peut être sortir par la porte de derrière, mais elle était à découvert, le tireur pourrait nous atteindre sans peine. Il était inutile à songer à la porte principale, réduite à néant en un tas de gravas insalubre.

-Il faudrait appeler la police, non ? Begaya Bella, d'un teint proche de la mort malgré l'adrénaline qui devait circuler dans ses veines.

Emmett eut un rire sans joie, et revint se placer en zone totalement couverte avec nous.

-Chérie, le temps qu'ils arrivent, on est mort...

Elle eut un sursaut de stupeur, et s'accrocha un peu plus à moi.

Soudain, la mélodie catatonique des balles qui ricochaient dans cesse sur le café se stoppa, et j'échangeai avec Emmett un regard perplexe. Quelques secondes passèrent sans plus rien, et Emmett prit calmement l'initiative de se lever. Il se pencha en avant pour tenter de voir la position de leur tireur sans trop de succès et jura en se penchant un peu plus. Une légère lumière rouge teinta son front, et d'un geste sec, je le plaquai au sol, alors qu'une unique balle se planta dans une bouteille de Gin rescapée qui vola en éclat.

-C'est un pro. Affirmai-je.

Je me penchai une seconde pour récupérer la balle fichée la dans bouteille, et repris Bella contre moi.

-Il faut se barrer, Emmett. Sifflai-je, en jetant un coup d'œil vers elle recroquevillée sur elle même et toute tremblante.

-Ouais... Admit celui-ci, en suivant mon regard. Par où ?

-La porte de derrière.

-Trop à découvert. Contra-t-il, après un regard derrière lui.

-Pas si on fait tomber les stores.

Emmett se tourna doucement, jetant un coup d'œil aux gros objets métalliques qui pendaient négligemment au dessus des vitres désormais inexistantes. Il jaugea la situation d'un œil critique, avant de pointer de son arme le crochet qui retenait un côté du store. Il visa quelques secondes, et tira, faisant sauter la cale, et sursauter Bella par la même occasion. Le store pendillait à moitié, couvrant l'unique moitié de ce qu'il devrait, et Emmett réajusta son tir sur le second, alors que Bella se rapprocha un peu plus encore de moi, tremblant encore. A voir la difficulté qu'elle avait à se mouver, son corps ne devait plus exactement lui obéir, et je sentai sa respiration hachurée contre moi. Emmett visa le second store, qui retomba sur le côté. Il arma une nouvelle fois, prêt à tirer, et actionna la détente.

Mais rien.

-Emmett ! Rugis-je. Tu penses jamais à recharger ton flingue, Bordel ?

-_Non !_ Beugla-t-il en réponse. C'est pas comme si il y avait le risque qu'on soit attaqué aujourd'hui !

-Et bien tu devrais !

-Arrête de gueuler et passe moi plutôt ton arme !

-Mais je l'ai pas ! Hurlai-je, en cognant rageusement contre le mini-frigo, sortant Bella de sa torpeur. Je l'ai laissé à l'appartement pour ne pas prendre le risque de buter Newton avec !

J'émis sans m'en rendre compte un juron salé, et réfléchis rapidement.

-Passes moi un couteau, je vais essayer de casser le fer avec.

-Tu n'atteins jamais tes cibles avec une arme blanche. Contrai-je.

-T'as une meilleure idée peut-être ? Rétorqua-t-il.

Sans objecter d'avantage, je renversai plusieurs tiroirs, avant de tomber sur le bon. Je passai un couteau à Emmett, qui visa la petite accroche avec attention, avant de jeter la lame en l'air. Le couteau déchira un bout du store sans atteindre l'accroche. Emmett réitéra l'expérience avec hargne, sans que celle-ci n'aboutisse vraiment. Et nous devions nous dépêcher avant que le tireur ne se pointe histoire de venir nous descendre gentiment en face à face. Sans aucune munition, nous étions foutus.

-Il faut juste faire tomber l'accroche. Murmura Bella, les yeux clos.

-Oui, Bells, on va bientôt te sortir de là, t'inquiètes... Répondit Emmett, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Laisses nous faire Bella, ne t'en fais pas. Répondis-je, en lui caressant doucement le bras.

-Passes moi un couteau, Edward.

C'était une supplique douce, lente, et teintée de détermination, qui me fit presque sursauter. Elle rouvrit les yeux, me fixa avec le plus de courage possible, et prit un couteau par terre. Elle ignora tant bien que mal Emmett qui baragouinait dans son coin, et me tourna le dos. Elle inspira profondément, plissant les yeux, certainement à cause de la peur qui devait légèrement la déstabiliser, et lança le couteau droitement. Le bout de fer voleta à un bout de la salle, et le store tomba lourdement. J'étais en train de me demander comment c'était possible, quand Bella, prise soudainement de vertige, s'affaissa lentement, et je la tirai jusqu'à la porte de derrière avec rapidité, ne prenant pas plus le temps de réfléchir. D'un coup de pied sec, Emmett enfonça à moitié la porte, coincée par quelques balles qui l'avait touchée, puis recommença jusqu'à la défoncer complètement. D'un geste rude, j'emmenai Bella avec moi, tentant de nous glisser à couvert le plus rapidement possible.

Une détonation retentit, rasant Bella de près et percutant le mur une nouvelle fois, et je la poussai en avant alors qu'une légère lumière rouge courait sur sa nuque. Je passai à mon tour la porte et la refermai d'un geste froid, avant de me laisser tomber sur un banc dans la cour, à côté de Bella.

-C'est après elle qu'ils en ont, Emmett. Soupirai-je, en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Restons pas là, amenons la à l'appart.

-Tu vois, tout fini par s'arranger. On va l'avoir notre petit boulot au final...

Je lui lançai un regard réfrigérant, outré qu'il puisse plaisanter dans un moment pareil et nous nous levâmes d'un geste uniforme, tirant Bella avec nous vers l'appartement. Trainant les pieds, elle titubait, accrochée à mon bras avec force pour ne pas s'écraser sur le sol, elle nous suivait vaguement.

Nous entrâmes dans le premier bâtiment résidentiel, le notre, par la porte de derrière, et ralentîmes l'allure, déjà un peu plus en sécurité. Bien que légèrement vaseuse, je voyais Bella détailler tout autour d'elle, de la moquette beige du couloir aux murs marrons coupé de part et d'autre du couloir par à chaque fois deux portes en bois massif. Nous montâmes l'escalier en colimaçon durant sept étage, avant de nous arrêter. Emmett sortit de sa poche les clés de l'appartement, et poussa la porte 707, avant d'intercepter le regard de Jasper.

J'essayai de suivre les réactions de Bella, cherchant par la même occasion ce que ceux qui voulait la tuer pouvaient bien avoir contre elle, et suivait son regard le long de l'appartement, alors qu'elle reprennait peu à peu son souffle. Assez spacieux, le salon recouvert d'un parquet et des murs peints en blanc, trois canapés verts foncés qui entouraient une table basse en verre et fait face à une télé rutilante sur laquelle une télécommande faite plus de scotch que de plastique attendait patiemment d'être utilisée, et un tapis recouvrait les bas de l'escalier du duplex. Une pièce juste ouverte par une ouverture de la grosseur d'une porte donnait à la cuisine aménagée en teck, et je me demandai aussi instantanément que stupidement ce qu'elle pensait de l'appartement. Jasper, qui barrait une des fenêtres de toute sa hauteur ferma d'un coup sec les rideaux, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, et d'un geste nerveux, Emmett se dirigea à pas rapide jusqu'à une commode, en entreprenant de recharger son arme. Je tirai Bella vers le canapé, et elle se laissa tomber dessus comme une poupée.

J'intimai à Jasper d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau, et il s'exécuta. Elle ne bougea pas, ne dit rien, ne fit rien, et je passai une main sur mon visage en faisant le tour du canapé pour aller m'installer sur un fauteuil.

-Qu'es qui se passe ? S'enquit Jasper, en tendant son verre d'eau à Bella, qui le tritura sans le boire.

-Quelqu'un essaye de la tuer. Répondit Emmett, en réajustant le viseur de son Magnum.

Bella tressaillit, mais ne dis rien.

-Pourquoi quelqu'un essayerait de la tuer ? Demanda Jasper, inquiet.

-On ne sait pas. Répondit Emmett, et Jasper commença à jouer avec le chargeur de son arme.

-Je... Tenta Bella, mais je la coupai rapidement, lui intimant l'ordre de boire.

Sa voix était sèche, et elle semblait sur le point de se briser en plein de petits morceaux. Elle s'exécuta sans broncher, certainement pas encore très sure de sa voix, puis repris.

-Merci, pour tout à l'heure. Je crois que sans vous je n'aurais pas survécus.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant à se calmer totalement, mais n'y parvenant pas vraiment, elle murmura juste pour elle:

-Tout va bien maintenant. Ça va aller... Je dois me calmer. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre... Comme d'habitude... Repires Bella... Du nerfs.

-Tu parles comme si ça t'arrivait souvent. Souligna Jasper, en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle rougit, légèrement honteuse qu'on l'ai entendu, et baissa la tête.

-C'est le cas. Marmonna-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

Pour le coup, je ne savais plus trop quoi dire, et me contentai de la fixer. Sa voix commençait sérieusement à la lâcher, et elle jura dans sa barbe. Assit négligemment sur un accoudoir en train de jouer avec le chargeur d'un magnum brillant et énorme, Jasper devait lui paraître impressionnant, vue le nombre de coup d'œil qu'elle lui jetait sans jamais soutenir son regard. Ses yeux gris qui la fixait avec insistance par dessus quelques mèches blondes le rendait puissant et... effrayant, probablement.

-Qu'es que tu racontes, Bells ?

-Je... Répondit-elle, prenant une profonde inspiration. Je suis la fille de Charlie Swan.

On percevait le vent qui soufflait en rafale contre la fenêtre, le son de quelques goutes qui tombaient du robinet mal fermé, mais rien de plus. Rien. Personne ne disait rien. Personne n'ouvrait la bouche pour émettre ne serait-ce qu'une suggestion. Emmett restait là, la bouche à demie-ouverte, en train de ranger son arme plus confortablement dans son dos, alors que j'essayai d'assimiler ce qu'elle me disait, la fixant, les sourcils froncés, figé, et Jasper détaillait Bella du regard sans s'arrêter, comme si il cherchait une quelconque ressemblance physique.

-Tu es quoi ? Marmonna finalement Emmett, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Vous avez bien entendus. Soupira-t-elle, en fixant son verre. Je suis Isabella Marie Swan, seule descendante de Charlie Swan. Il m'a abandonné il y a de ça cinq ans, le jour de mes dix-sept ans, et a disparu des États-Unis à ce qu'on dit. Depuis ils m'ont beaucoup attaqué, mais je m'en sortais. C'est la première fois que je fais fasse à une attaque aussi... ouverte.

Un autre silence s'en suivit, et je ne parvenais pas à formuler le moindre mot. Comment avait elle pu s'en sortir si longtemps ? Voir celle avec qui j'allai parler tout les jours comme la fille du Grand Charlie Swan me semblait totalement irréaliste, et je n'arrivai pas encore à tout admettre.

-Il faut qu'on la protège Jasper, c'était des pros qui ont essayés de la tuer. Assura finalement Emmett. On peut pas les laisser tuer Bells !

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Emmett. Dis-je, mon regard quittant pour la première fois depuis un long moment Bella.

-Je veux bien, mais on fait ça comment ? S'énerva Jasper, en se levant assez froidement.

Il n'aimait pas être pris au dépourvu, et dans cet histoire nous étions tous... sur le cul.

-J'ai ramassé une balle. M'exclamai-je soudainement, en me souvenant de ce détail.

Je contournai le canapé en un temps record, et m'approchai du vieux bureau pour y déposer la balle. Jasper ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit méticuleusement une petite loupe qu'il commença à faire courir autour de la balle de cuivre avec une rapidité déconcertantes. Je le stoppai net, heureux d'avoir le commencement d'une piste, et sans le vouloir, le visage de Jasper forma un petit sourire fiers. Il posa la loupe sans plus de cérémonie, et lança la balle à Emmett.

-Calibre courant. Constata Emmett, en faisant courir la balle entre ses doigts. Quelle est la bonne nouvelle.

Je vis Bella nous détailler avec insistance, et elle semblait avoir repris un rythme de respiration normal.

-Ils ont eut la bonne idée de marquer la balle. Répondit Jasper.

-On va les buter. Assénai-je, en retournant vers le canapé.

Je sentais mon cœur reprendre sa course frénétique, et serrait le poing assez fort pour faire saillir mes veines à travers ma peau. Je devais tenter de garder un semblant de calme. Mais j'avais beau y mettre tout les efforts possible, j'éprouvai le plus grand mal à y parvenir. J'avais besoin de régler ça au plus vite.

-Qui c'est ? Se renseigna Emmett, en saisissant son arme sans trop s'en rendre compte.

-Il a grossièrement noté J.B. Répondit Jasper, en haussant les épaules ce qui fit sourire Emmett.

Lui aussi avait tout de suite compris.

-Le seul problème, c'est qu'il faut la jouer fine.

-Ou alors on fait tout sauter. Crachai-je froidement, et je crus voir Bella sursauter.

J'avais vraiment du mal à garder mon calme. Ce qui m'exaspérait d'autant plus qu'en temps normal je le gardai très bien.

-Non. Coupa sèchement Jasper, avant même qu'Emmett n'ait put se réjouir à l'idée de faire totu exploser. Il faut que ce soit plus fin, et on ne peut pas descendre un pro comme ça. Il doit avoir un client, et c'est ce client qu'il faut descendre. Ou, tout simplement l'empêcher de nuire... Finit-il dans un murmure, son regard perdu sur le sol. Laissez moi réfléchir.

Quand Jasper se mettait à réfléchir, mieux valait ne pas être celui à qui il pensait. Parce que Jasper arrivait très souvent, pour ne pas dire toujours, à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il était de ceux qui ne se contentaient pas d'un « non ». Machinalement, il se levai, et plaça son regard sans faille sur ses pieds.

-Tu acceptes notre aide, Bella ? Demanda Emmett, alors que Jasper faisait les cents pas.

Cela eut le dont de me rappeler sa présence, et à Jasper aussi, qui se stoppa net, et détailla Bella du regard. Son verre d'eau était légèrement plus vide qu'avant, et elle semblait avoir repris le peu de couleur qu'elle portait. Sa poitrine se relevait dans un rythme lent et régulier, et bien qu'elle triturait toujours nerveusement son verre, elle ne semblait pas aussi angoissée qu'on aurait pu le croire. J'imaginai brièvement Bella en train de se battre avec une arme en temps que la fille de Charlie Swan, avant d'effacer cette image de ma tête en me souvenant la grosse coupure qu'elle c'était faite au doigt avec un ouvre bouteille la veille. Ce n'était décemment pas un vie pour Bella.

-Votre aide pour quoi ? Tiqua-t-elle, la voix grave, presque étonnée que nous nous adressions à elle.

Elle ne semblait pas tout saisir, et ses sourcils froncés lui donnait un air de petite fille perdue qui m'aurait certainement fait rire dans d'autres circonstances. J'échangeai un regard avec Jasper, puis Emmett, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, et Jasper se rassit. Ça risquait d'être un peu plus compliqué. Personne ne savait en dehors d'un cercle très fermé et des gens du milieu, et personne ne devait savoir. En particulier les civils. C'était dangereux. Suicidaire. Mais Bella était impliquée désormais, et il ne faisait aucun doute que livrée à elle même, elle mourait sans doute très vite. Et nous ne voulions pas qu'elle meure. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure. Emmett semblait chercher ses mots, et je me lançai.

-Bella, nous sommes des tueurs à gage. Soufflai-je, comme pour me débarrasser de ça le plus vite possible.

Un silence lourd régnait dans la pièce, et j'appréhendai la réponse.

-Je le savais. Articula Bella, en fronçant les sourcils. Tu me prend pour une idiote, Edward ?

Jasper posa bruyamment son Magnum sur la table moqueur alors qu'Emmett riait à gorge déployée.

-Mais vous ne vous qualifiez pas comme ça d'après ce que je sais. Rajouta Bella, anxieuse. Vous êtes les chasseurs de ville, vous travaillez des fois avec la police dans le plus grand des secrets, vous vous battez comme des barbares contre toute sorte de personne... Mais vous ne faites presque jamais le mal, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire. Enfin, je me comprend quand je dis ça... Elle jeta un regard en coin au canapé, comme au souvenir de quelque chose.

-Comment tu sais tout ça, toi ? Demanda Emmett, assez perturbé.

Il pensait, tout comme Jasper ou moi, avoir bien gardé le secret de leur travail. N'était-ce pas le cas ?

-Je suis la fille de Charlie Swan. Répéta Bella, la voix un peu plus aigüe. Quand je suis arrivée à Seattle je me suis renseignée sur la ville. Vous êtes des emblèmes, et bien que personne ne sache exactement qui vous êtes, c'est assez facile quand on sait deux trois trucs de vous reconnaître.

-C'est pour ça que tu es venue travailler dans ce bar ? Rajoutai-je, plus blessé que je n'aurai du l'être à cette idée et Bella hocha négativement la tête assez vivement.

-C'est le seul boulot que j'avais trouvé dans cette ville, et au tout début je n'en menais pas large. J'avais toujours peur de vous voir arriver pour me descendre. Et puis... Finalement vous n'êtes pas si méchant que ce que tout le monde raconte.

-Donc en clair, tu savais depuis le début ce qu'on essayait de cacher à tout le monde. Clarifia Jasper, en croisant les bras, presque vexé en son amour propre.

-Vous n'êtes pas génial pour ce qui est de feindre la normalité, d'ailleurs. Répondit Bella, sur le ton de la conversation. Jasper, tes tee-shirt sont trop moulant, selon comme tu te tiens, on voit les contours de ton arme. Emmett, tu as un tic, c'est de toujours la rehausser quand tu te lèves. Quand à toi Edward, tu la replace quand tu te lève, elle glisse légèrement de ton tee-shirt quand tu t'assois, et quand tu mets ton maillot de foot elle a tendance glisser sur le côté, et tu ne le remarque pas directement. Heureusement, il y a des jours où tu le la prend pas. Contrairement à Emmett qui l'a toujours. J'ai remarqué que toi Jasper tu ne la prenais pas les 13 de chaque moi.

-Il est superstitieux. Ricana Emmett, et Jasper lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu es très observatrice Bella. Rajouta-t-il. Comment ce fait-il que tu te sois fais avoir par ce tireur si tu repaire aussi bien les choses ?

-Jasper, appuyai-je froidement, arrêtes d'être parano au point de la croire dans un complot contre nous ! Elle a faillit se faire descendre.

Jasper pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait, mais je ne pouvai pas concevoir Bella comme une traitre.

-Admettez que c'est étrange quand même. Se borna-t-il à répéter, et Bella rougit.

-Parce que vous je vous vois presque tout les jours j'ai eus le temps de vous observer. Je ne suis pas si fine d'habitude.

Jasper resta septique, mais ne dit rien, certainement de peur que je ne fasse une esclandre. Il arrivait généralement assez bien à cerner tout le monde.

-Alors, acceptes tu notre aide, Bella ? Demanda Emmett, et Bella contempla son verre avec insistance.

-Je... Elle le fit tourner une nouvelle fois dans sa main, et le posa sur la table, les mains vaguement tremblantes. Je n'avais jamais été attaqué avec autant de force. D'habitude, je quitte la ville pour m'éloigner le plus de ces attaques, je ne leurs ai jamais fait face alors je ne sais pas trop comment je dois réagir... Et je dois dire que si j'ai tenus plusieurs mois ici, c'est très certainement parce que votre présence leur faisait peur. Je vais très probablement me faire tuer si ça continue...

Cette perspective l'angoissait. Et je pouvais le comprendre. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait choisi cette vie. Nous avions choisis la notre, nous n'étions pas au pied du mur, mais elle, elle n'avait rien fait pour avoir un père du nom de Charlie Swan. Ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement, et son regard se baissa au niveau du sol.

-Sauf si on t'aide. Répliqua Emmett, en l'encerclant de son bras gauche.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et sourit. Un petit sourire contrit qui recommença à illuminer son visage comme il le faisait si bien chaque jour. Depuis que je connaissais Bella, je ne l'avais jamais vu plier ni se décharger sur quelqu'un. Elle faisait tout elle même refusant de l'aide quand elle en avait besoin. Et je commençai à croire, que la vie qu'elle avait menée jusqu'ici en était la raison. Apprendre à se débrouiller seule, survivre quand tout le monde veut nous tuer... Il y avait de quoi en devenir fou. Mais elle avait préférée devenir indépendante. Lentement, elle fit tomber quelques mèches devant son visage, hésitante, et ne chercha à croiser le regard de personne.

-Juré ? Marmonna-t-elle.

-Juré. Répliqua-t-il, en lui plaquant une bise sonore sur la joue.

-T'en fais pas, Bella. Rajouta Jasper. On va t'aider, et si quelqu'un doit mourir, ça ne sera certainement pas toi.

-J'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez bon. Rit assez gauchement Bella, en récupérant son verre pour s'occuper les mains.

-On est pas juste bon, Bella. Ajoutai-je, en m'asseyant de l'autre côté d'elle. On est les meilleurs.

* * *

***Death Note**: Petite envie soudaine... Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez ce manga. Si vous ne connaissez pas, et bien le Death Note, et un livre ou si on marque le nom d'une personne, celle-ci décède une minute plus tard.

* * *

**_Voila :)_**  
_(ne perdons pas les bonne habitudes... ;P) _

_A chaque fois que je publie un nouveau chapitre, j'ai un peu d'angoisse, mais là c'est plus de l'angoisse c'est de la torture ! Je me dis qu'il y a peut être un peu trop d'action, que c'est peut être un peu trop brouillon... Que ça donne pas envie... Que... Que. Alors je crois que je dois arrêter de penser, sinon je vais faire de l'hypertension... ^^_

_Alors, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, enfin, que dis je ! Je prie pour qu'il vous plaise, parce que vraiment, cette fiction je veux la finir. Je veux être porter par la motivation de la faire... De toute façon je menerai cette fiction à sa fin, mais j'aimerai vraiment ne pas être la seule à qui ça plaise !  
_

_Aargh... J'aime pas quand je suis angoissée..._ T_T  
_Je me met à déblatérer tout un tas de chose inutile sans m'arrêter... _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse, et si jamais, par le plus grand des hasards, vous vous sentez une âme d'explorateur (on sait jamais...),_  
_Appuyez sur le bouton qui n'est plus vert où y'a écrit **Review**... Juste histoire de voir ce que ça fait._  
_***Sifflote* **_


	2. Premier Client: Chacun son genre

**_Huum..._**

_Outragée, je regardai les mois passer avec impuissance, et en voilà déjà quatre depuis septembre. Le temps me manque, l'inspiration aussi... Et j'ai plus ma Bêta pour lui raconter tout et n'importe quoi, ni pour m'aider. Alors je laisse le chapitre dérivé, en me fustigeant mentalement pour tout ça. J'en conclu donc que si vous devez vous plaindre à quelqu'un, c'est à l'éducation nationale: Ils n'avaient qu'à nous envoyer dans le même lycée aussi ! _

_Je suis toute désolée, et je m'excuse profondément pour cette attente ! Je me révolte toute seule de toute façon... J'espère poster bien plus vite la suite de se chapitre, mais je ne promet rien, parce que j'ai un esprit de contradiction tellement développé, que je serai capable de me faire mentir toute seule..._

_Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublié, et que vous serez encore là ! Merci à vos merveilleuses **61 Reviews**... _  
_Et bonnes lecture ! :D_

* * *

**Premier Client: Chacun son Genre.**

Je dérapé froidement sur le bitume dans un bruissement de pneu qui grinça dans tout le doc, et à peine eus-je tiré le frein à main que Jasper sauta de sa moto. Je pris bien le soin de claquer la porte histoire de porter mes nerfs sur autre choses que ces enfoirés qui avaient essayés de la tuer sans le moindre remord, et Emmett se gara en grande pompe, klaxonnant comme pour annoncer l'arrivée du débarquement. Balançant nonchalamment son casque sur sa moto, Jasper se plaça a ma hauteur, et me testa du regard. Un avertissement. Je devais me calmer. Par orgueil autant que par rage, je me contentai de donner un coup de pied dans un grosse poubelle a moitié pleine, qui se répandit sur le sol dans un gros bruit. Jasper me tapota négligemment le dos, et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas lui arracher son bras. Dans son rire qu'il gardait généralement pour les moments problématiques, Emmett actionna son chargeur, et vint a notre hauteur.

-Allé les gars, allons défoncer ceux qui ont touché a notre petite serveuse préférée.

Il rit une nouvelle fois, et je serrai les dents. Il allait être plus difficile que prévue de me calmer si Emmett commençait comme ça.

-Bien Emmett, très fin... soupira Jasper. Fais pas de connerie Ed, reste calme, on vient juste en renseignement.

Je ne répondis pas, et enchainai trois coups bref sur la grosse porte de hangar. Le coup raisonna dans le silence du port, et Jasper posa machinalement sa main sur son arme. Des cliquetis métalliques digne des plus beaux films de James Bond grincèrent, et un grand homme à la peau sombre nous dévisagea avec froideur. Trop de froideur si il ne voulait pas finir salement amoché. Les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval négligée, il nous testa du regard avant de nous lancer un hochement de tête rapide qui a défaut d'être clair, dissuaderait quiconque de faire de l'humour.

Sauf Emmett, évidement.

-Bonjour cher ami hispanique. ¿Como esta ?

-Nous voulons voir votre chef de bande. Coupa Jasper, en lançant un regard noir a Emmett.

-Ne voit pas Sam qui veut. Grogna l'imposant videur, en montrant subtilement son arme.

-Je... Commençai-je, sentant une furieuse envie de lui pointer la mienne entre les deux yeux, d'une voix froide et pesante, avant de me faire brutalement couper.

-Que faut-il faire pour le voir dans ce cas ? Intervint Jasper, impatient.

Entre Emmett et ses blague douteuse, et mon calme relatif du jour, la patience de Jasper atteignait ses limites. Il allait finir par tirer une balle, et pas sur une simple cible en carton.

-Être plus que de simple passant. Rétorqua le grand homme.

Jasper était quelqu'un de posé. De réfléchis. Il ne faisait jamais rien sans peser le pour et le contre avec attention, sans même prendre ses émotions en compte. Sauf quand il était blessé dans son orgueil. Là il ne pesait plus rien, et devait plus cynique qu'Emmett, et plus emporté que moi. Il fallait toujours se méfier de Jasper.

-Si je vous descend avant même que vous n'ayez le temps de connecter vos synapse dans l'idée de me tirer une balle, vous nous laisserez voir votre Boss ou je devrais piétiner ce qu'il restera de vous ?

L'homme eut un geste de recul, et testa du regard Jasper, légèrement décontenancé. Il recula quelque peu et s'effaça de l'entrée de la porte nous laissant passer, non sans douter de lui. Mais il avait apparemment plus peur de Jasper que de son Boss. Le grand rapprocha sa main de son arme alors que Jasper passa à coté de lui et Emmett lui murmura un «BOUM» qui le fit sursauter. Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais ne rajoutai rien. Longeant un long corridor vide, le grand homme ouvrit une autre porte grinçante, se rapprocha doucement d'une femme balafrée et lui murmura quelque mots qui la firent lever les yeux sur nous. Elle nous détailla du regard essayant le plus discrètement possible de chercher la présence d'arme sur nous, puis lança un regard glacial au videur.

-Sombre idiot. Murmura-t-elle froidement. C'est pour ces raisons que tu n'es pas fiable, Paul.

Retournes a ta place je m'en charge.

Il s'exécuta sans se retourner, et la femme sortit son arme de sous les papiers.

-Vous êtes les City Hunters si je suis bien renseignée.

-Vous l'êtes. Ou nous le sommes, si vous préférez. Répondit Jasper, en relevant le bas de sa chemise pour montrer son magnum.

Je ne savais pas à l'instant si c'était pour se moquer d'elle, ou juste par politesse.

-Vous voulez voir Sam ? Jasper acquiesça. Au sujet de ?

-Nous voulons le voir.

Elle sembla comprendre qu'il n'ajouterait rien, et nous demanda de la suivre. Longeant un grand hall pratiquement vide, si ce n'était quelques tireurs qui juraient devant des cibles trop loin, et trop vierge de toute balle, elle semblait appréhender quelque chose, et je pouvais vaguement entendre des murmures d'une autre langue. Arrivant finalement devant un bureau insalubre, la femme ouvrit la porte, laissant entrevoir un homme légèrement moins grand que le videur, au teint bronzé, comme tout ceux du hangar, qui nous détailla avec trop insistance.

-Merci, Emily. La congédia-t-il rapidement.

Elle eut un moment d'hésitation, ses yeux glissèrent plusieurs fois vers moi, puis elle sortit finalement avec réticence.

-Que me voulez vous ? Continua-t-il, sans se dérider. Emmett prit un siège, et Jasper s'avança près du bureau.

-Parler affaire.

-Le marcher des affaires est dur en se moment, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. D'autant plus que vous ne tuez pas, si j'en suis les rumeurs. Il se réinstalla, et se mit en appui sur ses coudes. Nous ne vous donnerons rien.

-Nous ne venons pas mendier. Coupai-je froidement, Jasper soupira silencieusement. Un de vos gars a essayé de tuer...

-Une amie a nous. Récupéra-t-il.

Sans trop m'en rendre compte, je m'étais avancé vers le bureau, et Jasper me tira en arrière.

-Alors nous voudrions savoir qui a fait ça.

-Mes gars ne sont pas des tueurs. Rétorqua froidement Sam. Si ils ont fait quelques chose, c'est pour un client. Nous avons un code d'honneur, je ne peux rien faire de plus. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil miteux plus confortablement, et observa Jasper avec insistance. Et puis, comment pouvez vous savoir que c'est bien un de mes gars ?

-Vos balles sont marquées amigos. Ricana Emmett. «J.B.», c'est bien vous ?

Il fronça les sourcil, et bascula en avant sur ses coudes une nouvelle fois. Il angoissait.

-Ce sont les pros qui ont les balles marquées. Le client paye cher, c'est certain.

-Ça ne change rien. Rajouta Jasper. Nous avons un moyen de savoir qui ?

Il nous testa du regard une nouvelle fois, ce qui eut le don de m'énerver passablement, et Jasper lui lança un regard sombre. Sam inspira, et réajusta sa chaise.

-Vous l'aimez à quel point cette amie ?

-Au point que le prochain qui la touche se retrouve transpercé d'une balle entre les yeux. Clarifiai-je froidement, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, et Sam se massa les tempes.

Il se releva, et jeta un coup d'œil par sa fenêtre.

-Je ne sais rien des clients de mes gars. Mais en général il parlent avec Jacob.

-Qui est Jacob ?

-L'armurier, et certainement un des meilleurs de notre clan. Jacob Black, c'est lui qui marque les balles. C'est un des premiers Quilleutes recrutés. Vous le trouverez a l'extérieur du hangar. Je ne peux rien de plus pour vous.

-Merci de votre coopération. Sourit Jasper.

-En échange je vous demanderais de ne pas toucher a mes gars.

-Je vous promet rien. Crachai-je droitement, en sortant rapidement, ce qui fit rire Emmett derrière moi.

Sam fronça les sourcils mais ne rajouta rien.

-Il est très impulsif. Sourit de nouveau Jasper, en sortant.

-¡Adios amigo! Lança Emmett a la cantonade.

Claquant la porte a son tour, Jasper prit ma suite sans rien dire. Nous nous dirigeâmes rapidement jusqu'à l'endroit cité, une cabane en fer a la sortie du hangar, qui donnait l'impression de pouvoir s'écrouler à tout moment. Comme une piqure de rappelle, Jasper m'attrapa par le bras, et me lança un regard d'avertissement. Certainement un des nombreux de la journée, et surement pas un des derniers vu mon niveau d'énervement qui ne semblait pas vouloir baisser aussi vite. Pour seule réponse, j'expirai fortement, et ignorai la moquerie qu'Emmett venait de lancer à mon égard.

Ce qui me déchirait le plus dans cette situation, c'est que je savais que rien de ce que je faisais n'avais vraiment de sens. Il n'y avait pas lieu d'être aussi énervé. Je ne devais pas m'emporter comme ça. Pas à cause de Bella. Parce que nous n'étions rien. Dire qu'elle n'était rien aurait été un mensonge stupide. Bella n'était pas rien, loin de là. Mais _nous_ n'étions rien. Et nous ne serions _jamais_ rien. Parce que je vivais dans un monde complètement à part, que chaque pas que je faisais dans la rue était au risque de ma vie, et que jamais je n'aurais voulu voir Bella entrer dans tout mes problèmes qui me tournent autour. Cette femme était celle que j'avais le plus envie de voir le matin en me levant, et c'était celle que j'aurai protégé à n'importe quel prix. Mais il était déjà suffisamment dangereux pour elle de me côtoyer, de nous côtoyer, chaque jour. Mais si c'était pour simplement nous vendre un café.

Poussant la porte avec un peu trop de force, j'entrai. Soudainement, tout se passa a une vitesse inimaginable. Un bruissement d'air sec, un claquement métallique, et je dégainai avec force. Une arme pointée sur moi, mon magnum chargé pointé entre les deux yeux de mon attaquant du dimanche qui faisait autant de boucan qu'un buffle, j'envoyai un coup de pied dans la main armée de mon assaillant, qui tomba lourdement sur le sol, et je lui envoyai un crochet du droit avant de re-pointer mon arme sur lui.

-Qui es-tu ?

Jasper passa la porte rapidement et Emmett le suivit.

-Woh, tu t'es défoulé, Edward... Ricana Emmett.

-Je te retourne la question. Répliqua l'homme à terre. Dégage de la ou je te tue, minable.

-J'ai l'impression que je suis plus en position de négocier que toi, clébard.

-Tu es sur notre territoire, tu seras toujours en infériorité, quelque soit le nombre d'arme pointée sur moi.

-En attendant je pose les questions. Assénai-je, impatient. Qui es-tu ?

-Un Quilleute.

-C'est qu'il a de l'humour le petiot. Ricana pour la seconde fois Emmett.

Il tourna dans l'atelier quelques instants, prenant plusieurs armes qui trainaient à la main, et dégaina la sienne, faisant mine de tirer.

-Tire lui dans l'épaule, il sera plus apte a parler. Rajouta-t-il, en pointant son arme sur un point dans le mur.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel.

-Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi Emmett ! Répliquai-je. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne tire sur personne sans raison.

-Mais lui il ne le sait pas ça ! S'énerva Emmett, en levant les yeux au ciel. Si tu voulais des infos c'était la meilleure manière d'en avoir ! Vous connaissez l'intimidation ?

-Qu'es que vous voulez ? Grogna l'homme à la peau sombre, et Jasper m'écarta rudement, avant de lui tendre la main pour le relever.

Le Quilleute regarda sa main sans bouger, et se releva sans la prendre. Jasper remonta son regard froid vers lui, inspira pour se calmer. Lentement, il sortit son Magnum de sa ceinture, et l'arma.

-Et après c'est moi qui doit me calmer... Marmonnai-je, sans provoquer la moindre réaction chez Jasper.

-On veut pas vous descendre. Annonça Jasper, bien que son arme sortie et que son sourire ironique annonçait tout le contraire. Nous sommes les City Hunters, et Sam nous a dit de venir ici pour avoir des informations. Alors répondez à ma question avant que je ne perde patience, ce qui serait regrettable pour vous, je présume.

L'homme épousseta ses vêtements sans trop de vigueur, et nous contempla sans plus de cérémonie. Ses yeux noir revenaient inlassablement sur Emmett, en train de faire des ronds dans l'atelier et de toucher à tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Il poussa finalement un soupir résigné, et prit un torchon pour essuyer ses mains crasseuses.

-Je suis Jacob.

-Bien, alors c'est vous que l'on cherchait. Sourit Jasper, en rangeant son arme. Sam nous a dit que vous aviez peut-être les informations que nous cherchons.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et je me retint de hurler. J'allais tuer ce Jacob si il ne se faisait pas plus coopératif dans la seconde.

-Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

-Parce que sinon on fait tout sauter. Répondit Emmett.

J'avais une furieuse envie de le faire.

-Parce que, corrigea Jasper en lançant un regard perçant à Emmett qui haussa les épaules, votre Boss l'a dit, et que cette information nous tient énormément à cœur. Et que si nous ne l'obtenons pas, je crains que nous de devions la prendre par la force. Vous ne serez pas assez téméraire pour nous la refuser, si ?

-Qu'es que vous voulez savoir ? Grogna-t-il.

-Un des gars à qui tu fournis tes balles marquées a cherché à tuer une amie. Répondit simplement Jasper. Dis nous ce que tu sais.

Là, Jacob poussa un profond soupir, fixa Jasper dans les yeux, et passa derrière son établit d'une démarche paresseuse, avant de prendre une petite boite en fer salle et abimée. Il retira un petit tas de papier salle et rapiécé, puis sortit une plaque en fer qui faisait office de double fond, pour en extraire une photo. Le côté vieux-jeu du gars fit lentement sourire Jasper de dépit, et Jacob Black resta là quelques instant à observer la photo, avant de la glisser sur la table. La luminosité plus que basse de la pièce empêchait qui que se soit de voir les détails les plus insignifiant, mais on percevait toute fois une femme, de taille moyenne, les cheveux retenus en une queue lâche, en train de servir un café en souriant. Une chose était sure toute fois: c'était Isabella Swan.

A peine eus-je le temps de le remarquer, que j'empoignai notre interlocuteur par le col, et l'écrasai sur la table. Emmett ressortit son arme, et Jasper récupéra la photo, qu'il fit tourner dans sa main. Au dos, écrit grossièrement au crayon, on parvenait encore à voir les vestiges d'une note faite à la va-vite: « Fille Swan ». Le client savait qui elle était. On ne pouvait même plus en douter, quand on voyait les trois traits qui soulignaient le « Swan » presque fatalement.

-Calme toi, Edward... Soupira, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, Jasper.

-Qui est votre client ? Rugis-je, et Jacob tenta de se dégager.

-Ce n'est pas mon client ! Objecta-t-il, les dents serrées. C'est un de mes amis qui est venu me montrer son boulot, en me disant qu'il allait devenir plus que riche avec ça !

-Lâches le, Edward. Le stoppa Jasper, et il jeta un coup d'œil à Emmett. Et ranges ton armes, bordel ! On est pas au Far West, les gars, reprenez vous !

Je m'exécutais avec droiture avant de le tuer, et Jacob se releva péniblement, en me fustigeant du regard.

-Qui était cet ami ?

Jacob ne répondit d'abord pas, puis prit la photo entre ses doigts.

-Je lui ai dis de ne pas prendre ce job, qu'on ne savait pas si Charlie Swan n'était pas encore en vie, et que si on descendait sa fille, il risquait de venir et de tous nous tuer. Mais cet idiot ne m'a pas écouté. Il croyait que je voulais lui prendre son job, il c'est énervé, et il est partit comme ça, sans rien dire.

-Qui... Commençai-je à répéter avec mauvaise humeur.

-Vous savez ou se trouve votre ami ? Coupa Jasper. On veut pas le tuer lui, c'est son client qu'on veut buter.

Jacob les testa un à un du regard, puis acquiesça.

-Ouais. On lui a donné une avance pour ce boulot, et il avait organisé une fête pour ce soir. Je pense que vous n'avez rien à craindre pour votre amie. Il ne connaissait que son lieu de travail, et d'après ce que j'ai vu à la télé, il a explosé l'endroit. Cet idiot ne sait pas faire dans le discret quand beaucoup d'argent rentre en jeu.

-Merci du conseil. Salua poliment Jasper. Donnez nous l'adresse de la fête.

Sans trop de cérémonie, il prit un papier salit et mal déchiré de sa boite, y nota l'adresse, et nous le passa.

-Ne tuez pas Quil. C'est encore un gamin, il se rend pas compte de ce qui risque de lui tomber dessus.

-On y pensera. Répondit Jasper, alors que je disparaissais déjà dehors.

-Adios, amigo. Lança Emmett, en mimant un tir de pistolet avec ses doigts.

A peine eûmes nous fermé la porte, que j'entendis la grosse boite en fer s'écraser sur le sol. « Les City Hunter, Hein ? » Grogna la voix de Black, et des objets métalliques s'écrasèrent à leur tour. « Dans quelle merde tu t'es foutus, Quil ? » beugla-t-il, avant de donner un violent coup dans la le mur. Dehors, je marchais à vive allure, sans trop m'en rendre compte, murmurant des injures entre mes dents, alors qu'Emmett rigolait en chantonnant une chanson stupide sur un air inexistant. Jasper fixa la petite adresse avec attention, et la mit dans sa poche.

-On doit y aller ce soir, c'est notre seule piste.

-Évidemment. Répondis-je au tac-o-tac.

-Mais pas de connerie. Insista-t-il. C'est juste du renseignement.

Je grognai en réponse.

-Pas de connerie Edward, j'insiste.

Face au peu de réponse que je lui offrais, il posa son casque sur la moto, et me fixa profondément.

-Tu laisseras ton arme.

Dire que je l'eus bien pris était totalement faux. J'étais vexé du peu de confiance qu'il affichait en moi. Je claquai la porte de la Volvo, et m'avançai vers lui.

-Hors de question.

-Tu ne le toucheras pas, Edward. Ne laisses pas tes sentiments se mettre au milieu de tout ça, c'est suffisamment compliqué comme ça.

-Je ne vois pas de quels sentiments tu parles. Articulai-je, sans me dérider.

Il eut une grimace de pitié, et je l'empoignai par le col.

-Je suis aussi impliqué que vous deux, pas plus, pas moins, _Jasper_.

-On te croit tous, Edward... Ricana Emmett.

Je lâchai Jasper, et ce dernier me repoussa.

-Tu ne te rends même pas contre que tu le montres constamment. Tu crois cacher ton jeu, mais c'est totalement faux. Quiconque te suit une journée et comprend que tu la considère plus que nous deux.

-Cette considération ne va pas plus loin que de l'amitié. Sifflai-je, et Jasper haussa les épaule.

-C'est ce que tu veux te faire croire, mais tu sais très bien que non. Et tu es bien stupide de t'arrêter à cette seule amitié.

-Tu vas trop loin Jasper. Crachai-je.

Il ne répondit rien, et repris son casque. Emmett s'approcha de sa voiture, scanda à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il avait faim, et je rentrai dans la mienne, sans attendre plus longtemps.

-Ah, et pour info, Emmett. Répliqua Jasper, avant de mettre son casque. Ils sont indiens, pas hispanique.

Emmett se stoppa dans son mouvement, et se tourna vers Jasper.  
-Attend, attend, attend... Je suis rentrée dans une galère monstre depuis tout à l'heure pour dire des phrases en Espagnol et ils ne sont pas hispanique ? S'outra se dernier. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis plus tôt ? J'ai du passer pour le dernier des crétins !  
-Mis a part bonjour et au revoir tu leur a dis quoi de si complexe ? Grognai-je, alors que Jasper riait.

(…)

Il pleuvait. Il pleuvait souvent, mais ce jour là, c'était particulièrement dépriment. Les gouttes ricochaient sur le pare brise et Jasper était certainement trempé. La chaussée était mouillée, mais ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qui me dérangeait outre mesure. Du moins, pas au point de ralentir. Rien que l'idée de savoir que Bella était seule à l'appartement et que celui qui voulait la tuer était toujours dehors me poussait déjà à rouler une bonne dizaine de kilomètres heures de plus. Ajoutant à ça le fait que je ne respectai pour ainsi dire jamais les limitations.. Je devais frôler des 100 km/h. Mon téléphone sonna, et je décrochai pour entendre la voix de Jasper quelque peu brouillée par la pluie.

-Qu'es que tu veux ? Grognai-je, et il soupira longuement.

-Je vais voir Alice.

-Tu crois que c'est le moment d'aller lui demander des explications pour la dernière fois ? Sérieusement Jasper, on a autre chose à...

-Tu replaces Emmett dans le rôle du gros lourd ? Cracha-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Si j'y vais c'est pour lui demander de nous aider à protéger Bella et pour avoir un peu plus d'information sur tout ça, alors te réaction à deux balles tu te les gardes.

Il raccrocha, et j'envoyai le téléphone sur le siège avec mauvaise humeur. Pour qui se prenait-il avec ses grands air et ses réflexions ? Et puis, il voulait faire croire à qui que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il y allait ? Je donnai un violent coup dans le volant et roulai encore un plus rapidement. J'avais la sensation que je devais rentrer vite. Très vite. Me garant grossièrement devant le bâtiment, je ne pris pas la peine d'attendre Emmett pour rentrer, et je commençai à monter les escaliers.

-Ne sois pas si angoissé, Edward ! Soupira Emmett, quand il arriva à ma hauteur, le tout agrémenté d'un coup qui se voulait certainement réconfortant dans le dos.

-Lâches moi, et n'essayes pas de te la jouer rassurant. Répondis-je.

-Comme tu voudras, gars. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, et se retourna vers moi. Où est Jasper ?

-Partit voir Alice.

-Oh mon dieu ! Il sera pas là avant...

-Il a dit qu'il allait juste lui parler de Bella. Soupirai-je.

Emmett ricana.

-Qui y croit ?

-Pas moi.

Je m'arrêtai devant notre appartement qui annonçait presque de manière fatidique: 707, le numéro du diable. Pourquoi avions nous pris cet appart ? J'ouvris la porte tentant de prendre mon air le plus las possible, et entrai. Il ne fallait pas que Bella aperçoive mon niveau de nervosité. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète plus qu'elle ne devait certainement déjà l'être. Me rasant de près, un couteau de cuisine vint se planter à côté de moi, et je dégainai mon arme par pur réflex. Emmett ouvrit totalement la porte pour entrer à son tour, prenant ma suite, alors que mon sang battait dans mes tempes. « Bella. »

Incapable d'une pensée plus cohérente, je cherchai dans la pièce une quelconque zone de mouvement, que je repéré rapidement. Gardant mon arme pointée sur un tas informe en qui semblait briser tout sur son passage je tentai d'avancer, cherchant Bella du regard dans la pièce. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas...

Face à moi, ça ressemblait à deux personnes qui se battaient, mais je n'étais dur de rien, et les deux silhouettes étaient trop proche pour reconnaître qui que ce soit. La pièce était plongée dans une pénombre totale, et une tringle à rideau penchait devant une fenêtre ouverte, très certainement arrachée. Une grande silhouette élancée de femme aux cheveux long dégringola sur le sol, et une autre glissa le long de la table basse, la respiration haletante. Je ne comprenait pas grand chose au fouillis informe qui se battait au milieu de notre salon, alors que que la première silhouette se relevait, et balançait un coup de pied dans le ventre de la seconde, et je rangeai mon arme. Je ne pouvais pas tirer. La seconde était Bella, je le savais, mais elles bougeaient beaucoup trop.

Emmett tapa avec rage sur interrupteur histoire d'allumer la lumière, mais rien ne se produisit. Je passai rapidement par dessus le canapé, alors que j'entendais un gémissement de douleur résonner dans la pièce. Je connaissais ce gémissement.

Et ce n'était pas Bella.

Arrivant par derrière, Emmett empoigna la première silhouette gémissante par derrière, qui poussa un cri, et je rattrapai ce que j'identifiai comme Bella sans trop de douceur, la balançant sur le canapé, alors qu'Emmett plaquait la seconde au sol.

-Bella ? Marmonnai-je, en tentant de vérifier, et elle acquiesça droitement, figée.

-Arrête de te débattre toi ! Rugit Emmett, et la femme au sol se stoppa net.

Je pris rapidement une lampe torche dans un tiroir d'une commode renversée, et la lançai à Emmett, qui la pointa sur la fille, avant de jurer. Le nez droit, le visage fin, la bouche fermée en un rictus effrayant, les yeux sombres et ses cheveux blonds éparpillés autour d'elle la faisait ressemblait à une folle. D'un bond, Emmett se releva, et je me laissai tomber sur le canapé.

-Qu'es que tu fous ici, harpie ?

-La ferme Eddy. Grogna-t-elle.

-Ma Rosie. Minauda Emmett, et Rosalie se releva en titubant.

(…)

Bella resta silencieuse, fixant le parquet de l'appartement comme si celui-ci était son bagne personnel. Emmett soupira très longuement, et tenta de s'assoir à côté de Rosalie, qui se leva comme une furie de son fauteuil.

-Et qu'es que j'en ai à faire moi de qui elle est ? Quel que soit son père, je ne l'aime pas lui non plus, et je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de tout ça ! Il n'y a pas que vous que je sache qui pouvez la protéger, non ?

-Bien sur que non, nous ne sommes pas les seuls, Rose... Répondit lascivement Emmett. Mais Bella est notre amie, et qu'importe ce que tu penses, je ne la laisserai pas comme ça dans un coin, en la refilant au premier qui passe. Même pas pour toi Rose.

Furibonde, Rosalie se tourna vers Bella, et l'accusa de son doigt fin sans même une once de pitié.

-Pour qui te prend tu, espèce de salle...

-La ferme Rosalie. Coupai-je froidement, et Bella releva ses yeux du sol pour fixer Rose avec plus de rage que jamais.

Elle allait exploser.

-Et toi, tu es qui pour me juger sur des on-dit et des impressions totalement fausse ? Tu te prend pour qui à dicter leur conduite à des personnes que tu juges assez intéressante pour trainer avec toi ? Pardonne moi de ne pas te plaire, mais laisse mon père en dehors de ça.

-C'est lui la base du problème, non ? Railla Rosalie.

D'un bond, Bella se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée sans fléchir le pas. Emmett l'interpela, et elle allait répliquer, quand Rosalie donna un puissant coup de pied dans la table basse.

-Arrêtes de te la péter en faisant ta maline. Ricana-t-elle, calmement. Tu survivrai pas une journée sans eux, alors me fait pas croire que tu vas te barrer comme ça.

J'allais répliquer, mais Bella me coupa l'herbe sous le pied. D'un rire plus cynique qu'à son habitude, elle retira le couteau planté dans le mur, et le glissa dans la poche de son jean.

-J'ai survécu une vingtaine d'années sans eux, je devrais bien arriver à survivre plus de 24h.

-Tu n'es qu'une gamine imbue d'elle même. Cracha Rose.

-Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Répondit Bella, et elle tourna les talons.

Cette fois, ce fut à mon tour de me lever, alors qu'elle sortait en claquant la porte. Je sautai par dessus le canapé, et jetant au préalable un regard furieux à Rose, qui se contenta d'esquiver en tournant la tête. Je ré-ouvris la porte en fracas, et rattrapais Bella par le bras plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

Plus par reflex que par une réelle peur, d'un geste rapide qui me laissa patois quelques instants, elle décocha le poignard que je l'avais vu mettre dans sa poche et entreprit de se dégager. Je reculai d'un pas, sans pour autant la lâcher, et elle parut enfin me reconnaître, se dégageant de ma poigne pour ranger son arme.

Son arme.

-Tu te ballades toujours avec ça sur toi, Bella ? Sifflai-je, et elle haussa un sourcil.

-Pardon ?

-Tu es complètement malade ! Bella, avec ta délicatesse légendaire et le nombre de personne qui veulent te tuer, te promener avec une arme c'est comme placarder « tuez moi » sur ton front ! Tu as si peu d'instinct de survie ?

-C'est parce que j'en ai un minimum que je me ballade avec ça. Grogna-t-elle, peu amène. Au moins j'ai de quoi me défendre !

-Avec un couteau ? Répliquai-je, septique. Tu es plus dangereuse pour toi même que pour les autres en faisant ça, Bella.

Elle eut un rire blasé, et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais me servir d'un poignard, je ne suis pas complètement passive. Tu crois que c'est par chance que j'ai cassé la fermeture du store tout à l'heure ? Tu crois que j'ai réussi à m'en sortir avec votre copine la blonde comme par magie en souriant ? Ma vie n'est pas un conte de fée, Edward, je le sais depuis longtemps, et je survie avec !

-Tu vas me faire croire que tu sais te servir de ça ? Lançai-je, septique.

Elle serra les dents, et me tourna le dos.

-Je pourrai te le planter en plein cœur avant même que tu n'ai le temps de t'en rendre compte.

Bella n'était pas quelqu'un de vaniteux, et n'était pas fière de beaucoup de chose. Mais la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux à cet instant me prouvait très clairement à quel point elle était sure d'elle. Mais je n'étais pas totalement passif moi non plus.

-Tu le sous-estimes. Ricana Jasper, et elle se stoppa dans les escaliers.

-Ah moins que ce ne soit vous qui ne la surestimiez pas assez, les gars. Rajouta Alice, juste derrière lui, et Bella soupira.

-Où tu vas ?

-Je m'en vais. Répondit Bella, et je la rattrapai d'un coup sec pour la ramener à l'appartement.

-N'y penses même pas.

-Edward, répliqua-t-elle les dents serrées, lâches moi.

-Jasper, tu m'aides à la ramener à l'appartement ? J'ai peur de lui faire mal si je la prend en poids.

Jasper se contenta de sourire, n'ayant le temps de rien d'autre, alors que Bella se dégageait abruptement, et se dirigeait d'un pas froid jusqu'à la porte, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Ce qui était pratique avec Bella, c'est que malgré le fait qu'elle soit aussi docile qu'un fauve, elle avait un mauvais caractère que j'arrivai à manier avec assez de facilité maintenant.

A peine eûmes nous ouvert la porte, que Rosalie poussa un juron, et Emmett lança un regard d'avertissement à Bella, qui prit soin de l'ignorer. Alice avança de sa démarche droite jusqu'au divan, ou elle se laissa tomber avec justesse, et Bella se plaça à l'opposé de Rosalie, apparemment toujours en colère.

-On a fini sa crise et on revient ? Minauda Rosalie, et Bella serra les dents, avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Mais c'est qu'elle est pleine de joie et de bonne humeur, comme toujours. Ricana Alice, et Rosalie plaça son regard de braise sur elle.

-Toujours à te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

-Alors tu es un garce avec toutes les femmes que tu croises apparemment. Lança à la cantonade Bella, et Rosalie se leva d'un bond.

-_Toi la fille de tocard, tu la fermes !_

Bella se contenta de hocher la tête de droite à gauche, plus méprisante envers elle que vexée.

-Et c'est repartie pour les insultes. Chantonna Alice, amusée. Non, mais vraiment Rosalie, tu n'as que ça qui te vient ?

-Rosalie, Alice et Bella, ça suffit. Rétorqua Jasper, à bout de nerf, et elles se turent toutes sans plus attendre.

-Excusez moi. Marmonna Bella, en allant se placer à côté d'Alice.

-De même, je ne suis pas ici pour. Rajouta la dite-Alice, et Rosalie soupira de manière plus qu'ostentatoire.

Un faible silence serpenta les murs, et Jasper s'assit sur la table basse. Il retira son revolver de sa poche, et le fit tourner dans ses doigts, avant qu'Alice ne lève les yeux au ciel, agacée.

-Je ne suis pas là pour te regarder t'amuser Jasper. Rappela-t-elle, et Rosalie eut un rictus. Alors, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Bella, dis moi tout. Je veux savoir tout les détails si je dois t'aider.

-M'aider ? Répéta Bella.

-Alice fait partie de la Police de Seattle. Lui Répondit Jasper. On fait quelque fois appel à elle pour avoir des renseignement, ou une aide quelconque, vas-y parles dans crainte.

Bella ne répondit rien, se contentant de dévisager Rosalie d'un regard terne.

-Bella, Rose est une amie. Tenta de la rassurer Emmett.

-Je sais déjà le trois quart de ce qui te concerne, la fille de tocard. Inutile de faire ta mijaurée.

-Vous avez beaucoup d'amie qui rentre par les fenêtres ? Éluda Bella, en s'adressant directement à moi.

-Qu'es que tu faisais chez eux toute seule ? Et pourquoi tu m'as attaqué ? Poursuivit Rose, et Bella se leva d'un bond.

-Tu es rentrée par la fenêtre ! Au 7ème étage ! Les gens qui font ça le fond généralement pour cambrioler ! Ou pire...

-Ça ne répond absolument pas à ma question. Rétorqua Rose, en haussant les épaules.

-On t'a déjà dis qu'on s'occupait de sa protection, non ? Répliquai-je.

-Vous ne laissez jamais vos clients seuls chez vous. Contra Rosalie.

-Arrêtes tout de suite, on ne va pas retomber dans ce débat. Coupa Jasper, et Bella serra les dents. Rosalie, tu la fermes et tu nous aides, ou tu dégages sur le champs, on a pas le temps de s'amuser.

Rosalie ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et Jasper se tourna une ultime fois vers Bella.

-Très bien, vous avez gagné... Je suis Isabella Swan, la fille de Charlie Swan.

-_Le_ Charlie Swan ? Murmura Alice, fébrile.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, et serra sa main autour de son genoux.

-Oui, le Charlie Swan, celui qui a commencé en temps que petit Chérif d'une ville miteuse, pour être propulsé en une arrestation à la grande maison qu'est le FBI. Elle avait un débit de parole impressionnant, et les yeux perdus dans le vide, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là. Celui qui a tenu dans ce système corrompus des jours, et des semaines, et des mois... avant de péter un câble, et de se révolter contre le système. De faire une justice juste et pas seulement motivée par quelques milliers de dollars. Celui qui arrêtait briguant comme ministre, celui qui ne se préoccupait pas de blesser ou de sembler impulsif. Celui qui était craint par autant de paria, que de mafieux. Mais faire autant de vague, c'est pas ce qui a de mieux pour un père de famille, et très vite, il c'est fait viré, et la prison lui pendait au bout du nez. Il n'était plus qu'un futur taulard, et nous étions en cavale. Tout ça, jusqu'à mes 18 ans. Là il m'a viré à coup de pied de notre plaque, avec de quoi survivre un moi, et il c'est laissé piégé par je ne sais quel pourris qui voulait sa mort. Mais les rumeurs... Tout ça remonte peu à peu. Et c'est à moi qu'on en veut, maintenant qu'il n'est plus.

Elle n'annonçait pas ça douloureusement. Elle semblait presque vide de tout sentiment, déblatérant des paroles qu'elle faisait mine de ne pas comprendre elle même. Assise dans le canapé, les sourcils froncés, Rosalie regardait Bella comme si elle venait d'apparaitre devant ses yeux. Emmett se leva pour aller se placer à côté d'elle, et Rosalie n'esquissa pas un mouvement pour le retenir. L'élan de maturité de Rose à cet instant la me choqua profondément. Mais pas autant que les paroles d'Alice.

-Je ne crois pas en sa mort. Affirma-t-elle de but en blanc, et Bella se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

-Alors il existe vraiment des gens pour me le ressusciter ? Ricana-t-elle mollement. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on me pourchasse. On croit qu'il vit, et que je sais où il se cache. Elle eut un second rire, et passa ses deux mains sur son visage. Si je savais où il était croyez moi que je m'y serais déjà rendue histoire de lui dire ma façon de penser.

-Je pense qu'il a fait ça pour te sauver la vie. Souffla Alice, en lui souriant. Charlie Swan n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, ou alors il n'aurait pas fait tout ce qu'il a fait. Crois moi, cet homme est mon exemple. Je connais toutes les affaires sur lesquelles il a travaillé. Je sais tout ce que le FBI a de fiché sur lui... Mais ne le dis à personne, ces fichiers son classés secret, et j'ai légèrement rusé pour les avoir.

Bella rit un peu plus franchement cette fois, et Rosalie ricana.

-J'ai bien envie d'envoyer une lettre anonyme, juste pour le plaisir de te voir te faire virer... C'est toute ta vie ce boulot, y'a rien d'autre derrière.

Le peu d'estime que j'avais collecté sur Rosalie venait de s'écraser sur le sol.

-Rosalie ça te dirait de temps en temps de faire preuve de mutisme, et de fermer ta grande bouche ? Parce que je me fou de ce que tu dis. Alors pourquoi faire cet effort inutile ?

-Je vous ai dis d'arrêter... Siffla Jasper, qui commençait à perdre patience.

-Rose, arrêtes de chercher Alice, on doit bosser maintenant. Soupira Emmett. Alors si tu ne comptes pas aider, pars s'il te plait.

Il était rare de voir Emmett s'en prendre à Rosalie de cette manière. Mais c'était une des rares choses qui fonctionnait avec elle dans ces cas là. Vexée Rose lui lança un regard outragé, avant de laisser ses yeux capricieux se poser sur Bella, et elle pointa un index accusateur sur elle.

-Je vais t'aider, Isabella. Mais sache que ce n'est pas pour faire la charité, ou parce que j'ai une quelconque estime de toi. Comme tu l'as si bien dis, je ne te connais pas. Elle se releva, et se recoiffa distraitement. Mais j'ai quand même un cœur, et je pense que tu mérites pas une mort pour un prétexte aussi idiot.

Bella se contenta d'acquiescer, et Alice se mit à sourire. Dans le fond, Rosalie n'était pas vraiment une garce. C'était juste une personne capricieuse, égoïste et égocentrique, qui était aussi revêche et piquante qu'un animal sauvage. Dans le fond, elle était peut-être même gentille. D'un pas lent, elle se dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine, et Alice se releva, enthousiaste, et Jasper suivit le mouvement.

-Bon, et bien c'est réglé ! Tu vas survivre Bella !

Bella eut un sourire ironique, et je me laissais tomber à côté d'elle.

-Donc tu viens toi aussi à la fête demain. Lançai-je à Alice.

-Saches, Masen, qu'en temps normal, j'adore les fêtes. Mais celle-ci m'enthousiasme d'autant plus que je vais très certainement pouvoir jouer de mes arts du déguisements et de la dissimulation. Il ne faudrait quand même pas qu'ils reconnaissent Bella !

-Quelle fête ? Marmonna intéressée, et je coupais net la conversation.

-Ils ne la reconnaitront pas, car il est hors de question qu'elle y mette les pieds.

-On ne va pas la laisser seule à l'appartement. Objecta Emmett. Imagines qu'ils la retrouvent ?

-Mais d'un autre côté, rajouta Jasper, si elle vient, on la jettera dans la gueule du loup, ce qui n'est pas forcément mieux pour elle, non ?

-Ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Siffla Bella. Quelle fête ?

-Elle va se faire descendre si on fait rien, et vous parlez de fête ? Marmonna Rosalie, qui venait de refaire son apparition.

-Celui qui était chargé de te tuer organise une fête, alors on veut aller là bas pour savoir qui est son client. Renseigna Alice, et je pris la suite.

-Donc, il est hors de question que tu viennes. Et, appuyai-je, en la voyant arriver avec son air renfrogné, ça ne sert à rien d'insister. De toute façon, il faut y aller par couple, c'est le mieux pour passer sans se faire remarquer. C'est toi qui nous l'a dit Alice.

-Justement, on est juste le bon compte. Sourit innocemment Alice, et Jasper acquiesça.

-C'est peut-être mieux qu'elle vienne, Edward.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Grognai-je.

-Je peux encore décider de si je viens ou pas toute seule, Edward. Maugréa Bella.

-On te protège, alors tu fais ce qu'on dit.

-Emmett dit que je devrais y aller, histoire de ne pas me faire tuer comme une idiote dans l'appartement. Et je sais me défendre, je te le répète !

Sans vraiment le décidé, je lui lançais un regard septique, et elle me défia du regard, rageuse.

-De toute façon, je ferais ce que je veux Edward. Quitte à vous suivre dans un taxis jusqu'à là bas.

-On est obligé de l'emmener Edward... Rit Jasper, d'un ton faussement résolu, et Alice tapa une fois dans ses mains.

-Bien ! Je prépare tout pour demain, sur ce, passez une bonne soirée !

Et la discutions se termina là, sans que je ne puisse rien n'empêcher.

(…)

-Au fait Edward, maintenant qu'on sait que la jolie petite Bella est la fille du gars sur terre qui a le plus d'ennemis, tu crois pas que tu pourrais l'inviter à sortir avec toi comme tu en meurs d'envie depuis disons... la première fois que tu lui as parlé ? Lâcha Emmett, en relevant les yeux de sa console.

Il recommençait. Je lui lançai un regard noir, et Jasper prit la relève.

-Il est clair que tu n'es plus l'homme le plus dangereux de sa vie, alors je pense que tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour attirer des personnes mal intentionnées vers elle, elle s'en charge très bien toute seule.

-Je vous rappelle que son père l'a abandonné pour lui sauver la vie. Sifflai-je entre mes dents, et Emmett eut un éclat de rire.

-Et on voit à quel point ça marche bien...

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de laisser mon doigt glisser sur la détente de mon Magnum en pensant a celui qui avait faillit la tuer, et je me forçais à le lever de mon jean pour le ranger dans un tiroir. Parce que j'étais persuadé que si je l'avais en face de moi, ce gars ne ferait pas long feu, et je n'aimais pas avoir cette sensation. Sentant que j'allai repartir dans cette chaine de colère de laquelle j'avais mis longtemps à sortir, je me levai froidement, et partit du salon sans demander mon reste.

-La discutions est close, _une nouvelle fois_. Appuyai-je, et je sortis de l'appartement.

Je me demandai vaguement où étaient Rosalie et Bella, avant de commencer à descendre les escaliers, mais j'étais à peu près certains que Jasper ou Emmett n'auraient jamais laissé partir Bella. Elle ne devait pas être bien loin. Et puis, je me foutais bien d'où pouvait être Rose. J'allais dériver jusqu'au stand de tir du sous-sol, quand je me souvins que j'avais déposé mon arme à l'appartement, et je me forçais donc à sortir. Sans but précis, je longeai la rue en regardant autour de moi, cherchant vainement quelque chose qui aurait pu attirer mon intérêt.

Par reflex, je passais devant le petit café, criblé de balle, et dans un état plus miteux qu'à l'accoutumé. Le gérant était juste devant, plus frêle que d'habitude et abattu, alors qu'il parlait à un petit couple bien habillé, qui observait un petit café avec un vague sourire sur le visage. Il devait très certainement essayer de le vendre. Mais de toute façon, ça ne concernait plus Bella. Nous avions appelé pour dire qu'elle démissionné suite à cette fusillade qui avait faillis lui couter la vie. Personne n'avait plus cherché à comprendre. Ils avaient tous mis ça sur un règlement de compte contre le patron. Et le petit homme tout frêle tremblait comme une feuille à cette idée, comme effrayé à l'idée qu'on lui en veuille a lui. L'affaire se classerait certainement comme ça. La vie n'était pas des plus gaie, et la police ne cherchait jamais bien plus loin.

Ce qui expliquait en partie la haine que les deux côtés érigé contre Charlie Swan.

Le petit couple me titillait légèrement, et j'observai de loin leurs manières. Ils semblaient parfait. Trop parfait. Un sourire polis sur leur visage, et un calme apparent, alors que la veille, cette endroit avait été attaqué. Dans leurs beaux habits et leur apparente apartenance à la classe supérieure, ils dénotaient trop avec l'endroit pour oser s'imaginer ici. C'était impensable. Pourtant, ils semblaient en train de signer un accord. Qui achèterai un café qui venait de se faire fusillé ? Des gens qui ont une idée derrière la tête. Ou des idiots, qui ne pensent qu'au profit.

Je bifurquai à une rue, perdant le peu d'intérêt que j'avais vaguement eut pour eux, marchant plus par pur réflex qu'autre chose. Je dus marcher une bonne heure, avant que le brouillard ne s'épaississe, et que la nuit ne se fasse trop sombre pour qu'une ballade soit naturelle dans la quartier. On ne devait pas se faire remarquer, je ne devais pas dénoter. Aussi, je rentrai à la maison. Une fois de retour à l'appartement, ce fut une Bella encore vexée qui attendait sur le canapé. Alors que j'entendais la douche couler, Emmett sortit en trombe de la salle de bain, et j'entendis Rosalie hurler une menace de mort. Penaud, Emmett hurla qu'il avait cru que c'était Jasper, et ce dernier sortit en ricanant de la cuisine.

-Tiens, on est de retour de notre marche pour broyer du noir ?

-La ferme Jasper.

-Ooh Ed, t'es de retour ! Chantonna Emmett, en descendant les escaliers. Bella va rester ici, vue que rentrer chez elle sera trop risqué, et Rose a décidé qu'elle aussi allait habiter ici pour un temps indéterminé. Alors, on leur a donné les chambres d'amis.

-Bien. Acquiesçais-je. Quelqu'un a fait a mangé ?

-C'est ton tour... Répondit Jasper, en allumant la télé.

-Je vais le faire. Lança Bella à la cantonade, et elle se dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine, droite comme un « i ». C'est la moindre des choses, après tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

-Merci, Bella, mais c'est vraiment pas la peine, te sens pas redevable. Lança Emmett.

-Regardes Rosalie, elle vient souvent vivre ici, des jours, parfois même des semaines, et elle fou rien. Rajouta Jasper.

-Si, elle illumine ma vie. Rajouta Emmett, avec un clin-d'œil, et Bella rit. Utilises ce que tu veux dans le frigos, _nos casa es tu casa__ !_

-Qu'es qui te prend avec l'espagnol toi, aujourd'hui ? Marmonna Jasper, avachit sur le fauteuil.

-Je trouve que ça met un peu d'exotique dans nos vies... Justifia-t-il, en récupérant sa fameuse console.

Personne ne releva. Emmett restait Emmett de toute façon.

J'entendais Bella se déplacer dans la cuisine, et le fait qu'elle m'ignore m'insupportais royalement. Pris d'une soudaine envie, je marchais dans ses pas, et me posais juste à côté d'elle. Assez près pour la gêner. Assez près pour qu'elle doit obligée de me regarder. De me parler. Ça ne prit que quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne relève son regard haineux vers moi, et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Tu me prends pour une faible femme.

-C'est ce que tu es. Répondis-je au tac au tac.

-Désolé de briser tout tes rêves de grand homme machiste, mais non. Je sais très bien me défendre.

-Bella, tu te rends pas compte qu'il a faillis te tuer !

-Si, je m'en rend très bien compte Edward ! C'est comme ça depuis des lustres, c'est pas comme si ça me tombait sur la tête.

-Si tu en es consciente, pourquoi tu tiens tant à venir risquer encore plus ta vie ?

-Pour regarder dans les yeux celui qui a voulu me tuer. Asséna-t-elle.

-Et il pourrait bien y arrivait cette fois ! M'énervai-je.

-Je croyais que je n'avais rien à craindre, tant que j'étais avec vous.

C'était plus qu'un murmure qu'une réelle réponse, et je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, par pur réflex.

-Bella...

-Edward, s'il te plait. Supplia-t-elle. Prend moi au sérieux au moins une fois dans ta vie.

-C'est ce que je fais Bella.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas croire que je peux me défendre avec ces couteaux ?

Je jaugeai les armes qu'elle me montrait d'un air critique, et elle soupira longuement.

-C'est mon père qui m'a appris à m'en servir. Parce que je n'arrivais pas à manier une arme à feu, et en plus je n'aime pas ça.

Elle se retourna vers sa préparation, et je m'assit sur la table.

-Promets moi de faire attention Bella. Soufflai-je. Reste toujours avec l'un d'entre nous, et ne fait rien de téméraire. Ça pourrait te coûter la vie.

-Je ne suis pas inconsciente, Edward. Sourit-elle.

-Ah bon ? Ris-je, sur un ton plus léger, et elle me suivit.

Avant de pousser un petit cris. Elle laissa tomber le couteau qui s'écrasa par terre, et mena son index à sa bouche. La pomme de terre qu'elle était en train d'éplucher était joliment teintée de rouge, et j'eus un ricanement.

-Comment veux tu que je te fasses confiance en maniant un couteau, Bella ? Tu te coupes en épluchant une pomme de terre !

Je sortis de la cuisine en levant les yeux au ciel, avant qu'elle ne me lance son chiffon dessus, et Jasper releva la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. J'étais en train de monter les escaliers pour monter à ma chambre, quand je tombais nez à nez avec Rosalie, qui me fixait avec condescendance. Le doux petit nuage sur lequel j'étais parvenu à monter me laissa tomber en chute libre, et je me tus un moment face au regard inquisiteur de notre squatteuse.

-Qu'es que tu veux la harpie ?

-Rien... Je ne m'intéresse pas assez à toi pour te vouloir quelque chose.

Je décidai laisser couler, et commençais à rentrer dans ma chambre, quand elle m'interpella.

-Je voulais juste te dire... commença-t-elle, sans même se tourner vers moi, que j'allais vraiment vous aider pour Bella. Mais pas que pour son histoire. Aussi parce que je vois qu'elle est importante pour vous.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ? Répliquai-je. C'est pas plutôt à Emmett que tu devrais le dire ?

-Je crois... Que c'est à toi que sa survie tient le plus à cœur. Elle se tourna vers moi, et haussa les sourcils. Alors c'est à toi que je le dis.

(…)

-C'est délicieux Bella ! Lança Emmett, le pouce en l'air en signe d'approbation.

-J'avoue que ça se laisse manger. Grommela Rosalie.

-Merci. Rougie légèrement Bella, et Jasper lança un coup d'œil à Rosalie.

-Demain c'est toi qui t'y met ?

Rosalie se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, et nous nous mîmes à rire.

-Qu'es qu'il y a ? Se renseigna Bella, et Jasper se pencha vers elle, sur le ton de la confidence.

-As tu déjà gouté les plats de Rosalie ? Des chefs d'œuvres !

-La ferme. Grogna la concernée.

-La vérité, annonça Emmett, sur un ton faussement grave, c'est que Rosie, si on lui retire son incroyable beauté et son emplois, elle n'est bonne à rien. Cuisine ? Zéro. Ménage ? Rien. Culture ? Nada.

Cette fois, Bella nous suivit, et Rosalie serra les dents.

-Et c'est quoi ton métier, Rosalie ? Se renseigna Bella histoire de faire preuve d'un peu de tact, et la blonde releva ses yeux vers elle avec une lueur de défis.

-Je suis une cambrioleuse.

Et là, Bella faillis s'étouffer. Elle avala de travers et toussa trois fois, avant de relever ses yeux humides vers Rosalie, comme pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien entendu. Cette dernière se contenta de sourire, en piochant dans son assiette comme si de rien n'était. Emmett éclata d'un grand rire, et Jasper eut du mal à contenir son sourire. Et j'étais dans le même cas. Bella sembla rapidement peser le pour est le contre, penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté, avant de hausser les épaules.

-Ça explique ton entrée par la fenêtre. Elle but une gorgée d'eau, et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Rose. Et tu voles quoi, sans être indiscrète ?

-Des choses de valeur. Répondit Rosalie, en haussant les épaules à son tour, apparemment déçue de ne pas avoir eut droit à une scène.

Bella sembla choisir ses mots, puis plaça son regard de braise sur Rose. Finalement, elle risquait de l'avoir sa scène.

-Je trouve ça outrageant de voler des personnes que tu ne connais même pas.

Rosalie se contenta de ricaner, et Bella soupira, plus de mépris que de résiliation.

-Gardes tes constatations pour toi. Grogna froidement Rose.

Elle fixa Bella, et cette dernière ne cilla pas. Seul Emmett semblait encore s'amuser de la situation, et son regard allait de Bella à Rosalie sans jamais se lasser.

-Je m'en balances de ce que tu penses, mais au cas où ça t'intéresse, saches que je ne vole pas les monsieur-tout-le-monde.

-Alors qui ? Rétorqua Bella. Tu te prends pour Robin des Bois et tu ne prends qu'au riches pour le redistribuer aux pauvres.

Rosalie lui lança un sourire condescendant.

-Exactement. Sauf que les pauvres sont représentée par _ma_ personne.

-C'est égoïste.

-C'est Rosalie... Soupira Jasper, et j'acquiesçai.

Elle se pencha sur son assiette une nouvelle fois, et Rosalie en profita pour savourer sa victoire, avant que Bella ne relève la tête, la hochant de haut en bas plusieurs fois de suite, comme en accord avec une hypothèse qu'elle c'était fondée.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord sur les principes, mais je trouve ça moins révoltant comme ceci.

-J'en suis ravie pour toi... Grinça Rosalie, amère.

-Et puis, je suis sure que tu n'es pas aussi égoïste et aigre que tu le prétend.

Rosalie eut comme un sursaut, et bien que se soit un rire, ça avait tout de même une dimension effrayante. Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un léger rictus, et elle se retira de table pour monter rapidement se coucher. Rosalie et les diversions...

(…)

Ça aurait du faire beaucoup trop de chose à assimiler pour Bella. D'abord, on voulait la tuer. Ensuite, on était des tueurs. Et Rosalie était une voleuse. Elle aurait du fuir. Elle aurait du partir en courant. Elle aurait du nous en vouloir, nous maudire. Elle aurait du pleurer, craquer, hurler... La nuit n'était pas censée porter conseil ?

Et au lieux de tout ça elle se disputait avec Emmett. Et même pas méchamment. C'était une dispute pour le moins inutile. Perdu dans la contemplation du mystère de Bella, Rosalie me surprit par derrière, et m'asséna une petite tape sur la tête, en baillant. Elle tira une chaise juste à côté d'Emmett, et entreprit de s'étirer comme un chat. Enroulée dans un tee-shirt trois taille au dessus, elle observa avec méfiance la tasse de café que Jasper venait de déposer devant elle, avant de la prendre, et de la boire à petites gorgées.

Emmett était en train de réfléchir à des éléments à mettre en avant pour gagner sa petite discussions animée avec Bella, quand Alice passa la porte bruyamment, laissant tomber trois gros sacs dans l'entré. Rosalie sursauta, et faillis se bruler avec son café, se qui la força à se réveiller totalement.

-On frappe avant d'entrée. Tu n'as pas de savoir vivre ?

-Bonsoir, Rosalie. Charmante coupe de cheveux.

Rosalie lui lança un regard assassin, et quitta la table d'un geste vif pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Comme si de rien n'était, Alice commença à étaler ses affaires sur le divan sans rien dire, et Jasper osa finalement prendre la parole.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je vous ai trouvé quoi porter, alors je vous le sort. Elle se tourna vers Jasper, les sourcils froncés. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas aller là bas habillé comme ça et tirer dans le tas ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Emmett.

Et là, elle ne prit même pas le temps de nous répondre, levant simplement les yeux au ciel, et elle continua à déballer ses affaires. Jasper semblait avoir abandonné la partie, et Emmett était visiblement en train de bouillir. J'étais donc relégué en première ligne. Je pris une profonde inspiration, et tentais de prendre Alice le plus simplement possible.

-Nous n'avons pas prévu d'opérer comme ça.

-Et bien changez vos plans. Répondit-elle, sans même sourciller.

« Calmes. »

-Alice, on a toujours fais comme ça, et ça a toujours marché, alors cette fois, on ne va pas simplement déroger à la règle, c'est bien trop important.

Là, Alice se tourna vers moi, et s'assit sur l'accoudoir, les bras croisé, posant son regard critique sur moi avec un sourire qui me donnait envie de lui faire avaler ses sacs.

-Savez vous à qui vous avez affaire ? Connaissez vous sa réputation ? Ses antécédents ? Et bien moi, tout ça je le sais. Alors vous allez suivre mes plans.

Si je répliquais, j'allais foutre Alice dehors à coup de pied. Furibond, je me tournai vers Jasper, qui se massait le front comme s'il était en proie à une grande réflexion. Il avait le dont de me mettre hors de moi, et je me mordis la langue pour ne rien lui dire. D'abord, parce que j'avais un minimum de sang froid pour me contrôler, ensuite parce que j'étais à peu près certain que ça ne changerai rien de jeter Alice dehors. Cette fille était pire que tout.

Victorieuse, elle recommença à vider ses affaires, et l'inactivité de Jasper ne se faisait que plus présente. On _allait_ faire comme elle le disait. Ça me rendait fou. Et je ne pouvais rien faire pour ça. C'est pour ça que je n'aimais pas travailler avec Alice. Déjà que j'avais du mal à supporter que Bella nous accompagne, il fallait en plus qu'on suive le plan de cette folle.

-En plus, répliqua Alice qui revenait à la charge, tu as bien dis hier qu'il ne fallait pas se faire remarquer, non ?

-J'ai dis ça pour que Bella ne vienne pas. Répondis-je droitement, et Alice rit.

Elle prit une longue robe noir qu'elle lança sur la rampe de l'escalier en hélant Rosalie, et en donna une seconde à Bella. Elle observa un gros sac noir comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre, puis décida finalement de le lancer devant l'escalier lui aussi. S'armant de son sourire le plus éblouissant, elle se tourna vers Jasper, et désigna de son index l'étage.

-Au travail les gars, il serait mal poli d'arriver en retard, vous ne trouvez pas ?

(…)

Plus mes yeux glissaient le long de la grande maison louée pour l'occasion, plus j'avais envie de tirer dans le tas. Es ce qu'ils savaient seulement qu'ils étaient censés fêter la mort de Bella ? Je serrai les dents, et je vis Jasper fouiller dans ses poches, avant d'en ressortir un carton d'invitation plié dont Alice nous avait demandé de ne pas la questionner. S'armant de son plus beau sourire, Rosalie passa une main dans ses cheveux, et accrocha son bras autour de celui d'Emmett un peu plus fort. A côté de moi, Bella semblait fixer la demeure comme si elle tentait de la faire exploser. Ses jointures serrées autour de mon coude, elle inspira profondément. A côté de nous, en coup de vent, une rousse que je n'avais jamais vu passa en jurant, et Alice choisis cet instant là pour se mettre à rire.

-On va s'amuser.

* * *

_Voila pour vous ;)_

_Je ne dirai pas grand chose de plus, parce qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. _  
_Je vous demanderai juste d'être encore là pour la suite, parce que ceci n'est que le début... :D_

_J'espère vous revoir pour la suite ! Bonne Année, Bonne Santé, Bonne réussite, et que tout ce qui vous tient à cœur réussisse !;P_

_Sur ce, si vous vous montrez assez charitable pour vous pencher sur mon cas à coup de Review..._  
_Aaaaw- _


	3. Premier Client: Musique Retentissante

_**Saeng il Chugha ! ~**_  
_**(Joyeux anniversaire!)**_

_..._  
_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah._  
_J'ai beau tourner ça dans tout les sens dans ma tête... Je suis quand même encore plus fautive que d'habitude sur ce coup là. Je ne m'appesantirai pas sur le sujet, j'ai pas posté depuis Janvier, bah c'est tout. Je vais pas faire un plaidoyer d'excuse, j'arriverai juste à m'enfoncer encore plus en fait... -' Alors, Gomen/Sorry tout le monde (du moins ceux qui sont restés) et... Merci d'être encore là si j'ose dire !_

_Bon, on va dire que j'ai passé la section reproche/excuse, et je passe à... **OTANJOBI OMEDETO PLATiiiiiiNETTE !** Oui, je vous le dis, si vous avez ce chapitre c'est parce que ce dimanche je me suis réveillée avec l'objectif: **POSTER POUR LE JOUR DE L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE MA BETA READER !** Sachez qu'elle fait bien son job, parce que je me suis sentie harcelée par ses: "bon, t'as écris depuis la dernière fois ?" Vous imaginez pas comme c'est dure de répondre non à chaque fois ! Mais j'ai subis, et je subis encore une perte de passion grandissante pour cet univers Twilight. C'est Breaking Down la cause de tout ça. C'est vrai pour moi ce tome est la plus grosse erreur jamais publiée, et bientôt ça sera la plus grosse erreur jamais adaptée en film ! Enfin..._  
_Donc, pour fêter ses 16 ans (que j'ai eus 6 mois avant toi :P), bah je poste ce chapitre qu'elle me demande depuis... Que j'ai publié le précédent ? Ah, ah ^^ Mais faut dire qu'il est particulièrement dur d'écrire quand on passe pas ses journées à en parler à quelqu'un qui est à côté de toi, et qui t'écoute... Ou pas d'ailleurs, mais j'avais juste besoin d'en parler, pas forcément d'avoir une réponse... Aaaah les années collège me manquent, c'était tellement bien. On sera plus jamais à l'école ensemble maintenant... :'( C'est triste._  
_Enfin, pas besoin de se mettre dans une ambiance de tristesse pour lire ce chapitre. Je l'ai écris avec **l'OST de CITY HUNTER** (le Drama avec LEE MIN HO Kyouuuuuuuu :3) dans les oreilles, alors je suis partie dans un... Trip. Ce chapitre c'est action, action, action... Et j'ai perdu mon côté fleur bleu. Aie! Si jamais vous le retrouvez, ramenez le moi, parce que déjà que mon côté romantique n'est pas très développé, maintenant je vais avoir su mal à faire une fiction Romance sans lui..._  
_Enfin je vais finir en gardant les bonnes habitudes: **MERCI**, vraiment **MERCI** pour mes **104 review** ! Oooooh ! Je viens de me rendre compte... Je suis en 1erS4, et j'ai 104 Review ! C'est un signe ! :O (jettes toi Floriane, tu rendras service à la nation... -')_  
_Oh ! Mais j'y pense! Vous pouvez aussi fustiger ma Beta de pas être née plus tôt ! Bah ouais si elle était née plus tôt, vous auriez eus la suite bien plus vite !_

_Sur ce... **Bonne lecture !**_  
_Du moins, un maximum..._

* * *

Une musique qui sonnait dans les baffes tellement fort qu'on ne parvenait même plus à identifier la chanson et un flot de personne en tas toutes plus saoules les unes que les autres, tous en train de bouger sur un rythme inexistant. Cette fête était d'un ridicule consommé, et faisait augmenter en flèche mon envie de tirer sur tout et n'importe quoi. Jasper devait en être arriver à la même conclusion que moi, car je parvenais de là où j'étais à le voir serrer le poing. Bien que se soit discret et très court, j'avais juré le voir regarder la porte, mais Alice venait de resserrer son emprise autour de son bras, et elle nous entraina dans un coin de la salle.

Sans vraiment suivre le mouvement, Rosalie jaugea du regard le DJ un instant, avant de reporter son attention sur une coupe de champagne qu'elle saisit sans plus attendre: elle n'éprouvait aucun intérêt pour cette fête elle non plus. Pas plus que pour le plan d'Alice. Rosalie était très facile à cerner avec toutes ces petites manies. D'un geste ample, Jasper lui récupéra son verre des mains, avant même qu'elle ne le porte à ses lèvres, et le reposa sur le buffet sans s'offusquer le moins du monde du juron qu'elle venait de lui adresser.

-On est pas là pour ça Rose, il faut qu'on soit un minimum alerte !

-C'est pas un verre de champagne qui va me faire perdre tous mes moyens Jasper. Répondit-elle outragée, mais Jasper était déjà partis.

Rosalie leva effrontément les yeux au ciel, mais lui emboita tout de même le pas. Ce fut alors au tour d'Emmett de calmer le jeu. Il rattrapa Rosalie, et lui murmura quelques mots qui la firent grogner. Mieux ne valait-il pas qu'elle énerve plus que ça Jasper. Il était suffisamment à bout de nerf comme ça. Ils nous entrainèrent dans un coin de la pièce, chacun un peu séparé, histoire de ne pas trop se faire remarquer, et nous passâmes à ce qu'Alice appelait la phase un: le repérage. Je trouvais, nous trouvions cette phase tout à fait superflue, mais Alice était bien trop butée avec ses envie de tout gérer. Et puis, mieux valait-il faire comme si on s'intéressait à son plan, si on ne voulait pas faire face à une esclandre. J'en étais à ma troisième discussion inutile et fausse avec Rosalie, quand la main de Bella se resserra autour de mon bras, alors qu'Alice laissait son regard las glisser le long de la foule, et je ne pus retenir un ricanement.

-Et après, ça se la joue téméraire.

Emmett euh un petit rire, et Bella s'appliqua à m'écraser le pied avec la pointe de son talon, ce qui fit sourire Rosalie malgré elle.

Et c'est là que Jasper le vit. Debout en haut d'un balcon intérieur, le visage souriant, fier, et à la main un verre de champagne déjà à moitié vide, il se pavanait devant ceux qui devaient être ses amis, sans doute en train de vanter ses mérites.

Vicieuse, Alice réajusta sa robe, lança un clin d'œil à Emmett, et s'en alla le rejoindre en haut des marches. J'échangeait un regard avec Rosalie, aussi septique que moi, avant que Bella ne formule à haute voix ce que nous étions tous en train de penser tout bas.

-Elle va y parvenir ?

(...)

-On y va peut-être un peu fort. Remarqua Jasper, et j'enfonçai un peu plus mon pied sur la cage thoracique de l'indien piteusement allongé sur le sol.

-Vous allez le tuer ! Remarque Bella, presque horrifiée, et Emmett releva la tête, son flingue toujours enfoncé dans la bouche du gars.

Rosalie glissa le long du mur comme un chat, et entrepris de fouiller les tiroirs. Emmett répéta encore une fois sa question attendant une autre réponse que les toussotements bestiaux du tueur. Quoi que peut-être pas, car il ne daignait toujours pas retirer son pistolet de sa bouche. Mais bon, Emmett étant Emmett, il pouvait très bien attendre un réponse cohérente sans lui laisser le soin d'articuler.

-Bougez vous, ça fait déjà un quart d'heure que je suis montée avec lui ils vont se poser des questions à pas le voir revenir...

-Peurs pour tes jolies petites fesses de flic ? Ricana Emmett.

-Non. S'indigna Alice, vexée.

-Tu devrais. Rajoutai-je.

Elle me lança un regard furibond, et regarda à la fenêtre. Poussé par un soudain éclair de lucidité, Emmett retira le pistolet de sa bouche, le souleva de terre, et le coinça contre un mur, l'arme sous le menton. Je fus forcé d'arrêter mon petit jeu qui le faisait suffoquer, ce qui m'énervait quelque peu. Appuyer mon pied sur lui, sans le tuer, ni même le faire souffrir, juste le faire angoisser. Lui faire peur. Comme quand il avait presque tué Bella. Qu'il comprenne ce que ça faisait de se retrouver de l'autre côté. Il ne pouvait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. Pas après ça. Et Emmett devait penser la même chose, au vue de sa manière butée de lui présenter son arme armée très proche de la tête.

-J'entends des bruits de pas... chantonna Rosalie.

-Génial. Grommela Jasper, en retirant sa veste de smoking.

Il se la jouait toujours très class quand il y avait Alice. Je sortis mon Magnum, et Bella inspira profondément. La réalité me percuta alors de plein fouet: elle comptait réellement se battre. Elle comptait se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans même y voir d'objection. Sans me soucier de ma douceur ou de ma class, je l'attrapai par le bras, et la balançai derrière moi.

-Rosalie, barrez vous.

-Quoi ? S'offusqua Bella.

-Pas question ! Cracha Rose, et elle agrémenta sa phrase en attrapant un poignard dans le tiroir.

Trois coups furent portés à la porte, et Emmett s'appliqua à faire taire l'indien. Jasper s'arma, et soupira. Il n'aimait pas tellement quand les plans avaient des accrocs. Personnellement, si Bella n'était pas derrière moi, prête à en découdre, je serai heureux d'avoir prouvé que le plan d'Alice était bien mauvaise dès le départ. Mais le fait était que Bella était derrière moi, et qu'elle avait sortie de je ne sais où un autre poignard au manche sculpté, qu'elle semblait manier comme une annexe de son bras. Mais tout ceci ne faisait strictement aucune différence, car je n'allais pas la laisser se battre.

-Arrêtez ! Siffla Alice, et elle poussa Jasper en arrière, qui tangua un peu, perdu. Elle nous toisa, et nous balaya d'un coup de la main. Cachez vous.

Indécis, mais bien obligé de suivre Bella qui me tirait derrière la grande armoire alors qu'Emmett se plaçait dans un angle mort avec Jasper pour tenir l'indien, j'obtempérais et me laissai entrainer. Rosalie soupira et se plaça contre l'embrasure de la porte, sous le regard noir d'Alice. Elle bougea lentement ses lèvres en un « je vais te buter », se recoiffa, soupira longuement, et ouvrit.

-Oui, les gars ? Minauda-t-elle.

-Où est Embry, c'est sa fête et il se pointe même pas ?

Hilare, il tapa dans le dos de son acolyte, et Alice s'appuya contre la porte.

-Vous pouvez me le prêter un peu ? J'ai pas encore tout à fait fini...

L'hilare rit encore une fois.

-Il va bien ? Demanda l'autre, basané et trop sérieux pour être saoul.

-Je ne l'ai pas encore mangé, si ça vous perturbe.

Il eut un faux sourire, et Alice balança sa jambe en arrière avant de glousser et de fermer la porte. Rosalie ricana, ce à quoi Alice ne répondit qu'en dégainant elle aussi son arme. Elle la pointa sur Embry-l'indien-le tueur, et s'avança vers lui à pas lent. Rose recommençait son exploration de la chambre, quand d'un coup sec, Alice frappa avec son chargeur la joue d'Embry-l'indien-le tueur.

-Qui t'a payé pour tuer la fille de Charlie Swan.

Il cracha un peu de sang sur le sol, et fixa Alice d'un air mauvais.

-Vous devriez savoir qu'on ne balance jamais nos clients.

-Tu vas mourir. Assénai-je. Si tu ne nous dis pas tout de suite ce que tu sais je me charge moi même de te trouver le corps d'une balle.

-Vous tuez pas. Cracha-t-il. Je sais que les City Hunters ne tuent pas. Je suis pas un pauvre crétin, vous savez. Son regard se plaça sur Alice, et il sourit avec mépris. Et t'es une flic, tu me tueras pas non plus.

Je sentais le sang battre dans mes veines, et la haine me parcourir avec tant de vigueur, que je me sentais près à le tuer sans même me soucier du reste. Il s'amusait de la situation. Et en attendant, l'enfoiré qui voulait la peau de Bella était surement en train de siroter du champagne lui aussi, persuadé d'avoir réussi son coup. Sans plus attendre, d'un coup sec que personne n'avait vu venir, Rosalie bondit en avant et écrasa sur son estomac dans un bruit assourdissant une petite malle en fer forgé, qui retomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle sourit, et l'attrapa par les cheveux, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Et moi ? Tu me connais ? Tu sais qui je suis ?

A bout de souffle, il ne répondit rien, et elle lui lança un coup de genoux dans le dos avec une contorsion que je croyais impossible.

-Alors ? Tu le sais ?

Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite, les dents serrées, et Rosalie ricana.

-Et si je te dis que c'est moi qui vais te transpercer le corps ? Mais pas d'une balle. Pas assez imaginatif, non. Mais j'utiliserai le joli poignard que notre chère Miss Charlie Junior garde avec elle.

Elle laissa son doigt glisser le long de son coup, et repris.

-A moins que tu nous dises pourquoi tu tiens tant à tuer la propriétaire de ce couteau. Ou du moins, qui t'a payé pour faire ce qui te vaut d'être ici, menacé avec ce dit-couteau.

-Vous le ferez pas. Murmura-t-il.

-Tu veux parier ta vie sur ça ? Murmura-t-elle à son tour, le ton aussi bas que lui. Tu veux parier ta vie sur ma conscience ? Et ce fut comme si elle ne pouvait se retenir de rire: un rire puissant, et tellement méprisant, qu'Embry ne rajouta rien.

Il blêmit même. Rosalie s'y prenait vraiment bien. A croire qu'elle avait l'habitude des menaces. Quoi que ça ne m'eusse pas trop étonné.

Se sentant pris au piège et ne parvenant certainement pas à réfléchir correctement dans sa situation, il hocha faiblement la tête, et ferma les yeux, comme pour se donner contenance. Rosalie profita de ce moment pour fièrement relever la tête, et sourire à Alice de toutes ses dents, avant de redescendre son regard féroce vers Embry. Elle rafermit sa poigne et celui-ci s'étouffa.

-D'accord, d'accord, arrêtez ! Je vais vous dire qui est ce client. Mais je veux que vous juriez de me laisser tranquille. J'en savais rien moi ! C'est un job, j'ai rien contre la fille Swan. Ni le père d'ailleurs je vous jure...

-Fermes la, et balance tout ce que tu sais. On a pour objectif de tuer quelqu'un ce soir, alors aide nous à faire en sorte que ça ne soit pas toi.

Jasper se retenait manifestement de faire un commentaire désobligeant à Rosalie. Il n'aimais pas quand on sous entendait être des enfoirés fini qui tuions sans foie ni loi. Mais on avait pas le temps de chipoter.

-Alors ? Répéta Rosalie, pressante.

-Il s'appelle James. C'est tout ce que je sais.

-Tu te fou de moi ? Grogna Rose, en le secouant fermement.

J'avais du m'avancer, car Bella me tira en arrière, alors qu'Alice approchait à pas de loup de l'Indien.

-James ? Le James ?

-Je sais pas si c'est « le James », mais en tout cas c'est celui qui habite dans un manoir, dans la montagne. J'y suis allé une fois, je connais l'adresse. Je peux vous la donner, mais je vous en supplie laissez moi...

-Je ne répond pas au suppliques d'une tueurs. Marmonna Rosalie, atone. Alors tais-toi qu'on réfléchisse.

-Qui est ce « James », Alice ?

-Edward! S'emporta-t-elle, livide. James ! Ne me dis pas que tu ignores qui il est !

-Pourquoi on devrait le connaître ? Rajouta Emmett, son regard allant d'Alice à moi.

-Vous vivez déconnectés des réalités... Murmura Bella.

Elle planta son regard dans le mien, et inspira profondément.

-James est le plus grand trafiquant de la région.

-Trafiquant de quoi ? Questionna Jasper, et Bella hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

-De tout. Armes, drogues, filles, argent... Il a la main mise sur Seattle. Elle perdit son regard dans le vague quelques instants, et soupira. Si quelqu'un comme James commence à répandre que je suis la fille de Charlie Swan...

-Si quelqu'un comme lui commence à le savoir, c'est déjà un problème en soit. Finit Alice, avant de donner un coup de pied dans la commode. _Merde ! _

-Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi vous angoissez autant... Ce n'est qu'un trafiquant. Rajouta Rosalie, et se fut Bella qui répondit.

-James n'est pas seulement un trafiquant. C'est le trafiquant. On raconte qu'il a des liens partout.

-Mais pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui s'intéresserait à ton père ? Tiqua Emmett. Je suis plus là...

-De nos jours, beaucoup voient ça comme un trophée. La possible fille de Charlie Swan, entre leurs mains, tuée par leur soin... Pour certains ça serait juste une gloire, pour d'autres une manière de prendre le dessus sur lui, de le dominer, et de voir si il est bien mort ou pas, de le faire sortir de son trou. Se venger. Elle jeta un regard en biais à Bella et grimaça. J'espérai de tout cœur que ça soit moins grave. Maintenant ça va être...

-Ça va être quoi, Alice ? La coupa Jasper.

Rassurant, il se plaça derrière Bella, et posa une main sur son épaule avant de lui sourire, encourageant.

-Qui qu'il soit, fini-je pour lui, on l'arrêtera. Et ce, qu'il soit, mendiant, trafiquant, ou locataire de la maison blanche.

-On est les City Hunters quand même! Répliqua Emmett, sous le sourire moqueur de Rose. Vous serez gentilles de ne pas nous sous-estimer.

(…)

[ **Pour une raison totalement arbitraire et due au fait que je ne parviens absolument plus à me placer dans l'esprit d'Edward, j'ai pris la décision de faire un Changement de POV. Je n'aime pas spécialement les histoires qui font ça, mais quand l'inspiration disparaît on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour la retrouver. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, mais là j'ai soudainement envie de le faire. Sur ce, place au POV Rosalie. Parce que je ne peux décemment pas le faire sur Alice, je compte la faire trop... Spéciale pour vous la dévoiler maintenant. Je vais rester tout de même le plus objective possible dans la description, donc ça va donner quelque chose d'étrange, parce qu'un point de vue est forcément subjectif... Enfin, bref. Mais sachez que celle que ce changement énerve le plus, c'est moi, je ne supporte pas ce manque d'organisation... Changer de point de vue à la fin d'un client, non mais vraiment! **- _Une auteure tellement pommé que ça pourrait en être drôle si vous ne dépendiez pas d'elle pour la suite des chapitres. _]

Edward sauta par dessus le mur d'enceinte à la manière de Lee Min Ho (**nda:** _Ah, ah. Si vous ne comprenez pas ce clin-d'oeil que seul ma bêta est tenue de comprendre je ne vous en veux pas, faites comme si de rien était, et passez votre chemin... C'était une envie impulsive.[c'est bon j'arrête mes intrusion qui perturbent toute la lecture.] _) et ouvrit le vieux portail craquelé, septique. Bella, inspira, et passa la grille pour le rejoindre, alors qu'Alice restait résolument bloquée sur place. Cela semblait amusait Emmett, qui regardait Jasper d'un air rieur. La situation amusait bien moins ce dernier, qui se tourna vers Alice, colérique.

-Ecoutes, si tu ne voulais pas venir, il ne fallait pas nous suivre.

-Ce n'est pas la question. Claqua-t-elle, avant de jeter un regard remplis d'effrois au grand manoir qui se postait devant nous.

-C'est le fait que ça soit grâce à moi qu'on est ici qui te déplait, la naine ? Ricanai-je, et elle m'ignora froidement, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Jasper, qui m'intima sommairement d'entrer.

-Alice, tu ne voulais quand même pas qu'on appelle les flics ? S'impatienta-t-il.

-C'est stupide de foncer dans le tas. Stupide et dangereux. Qu'es ce que vous connaissez de lui.

-Il a payé quelqu'un pour descendre Bella, cracha Edward, et tu veux que j'aille demander son CV avant de le buter ?

Emmett eut un rire sombre, et Bella jeta un coup d'œil à Edward.

-Et bien ça aurait était bien plus intelligent que de vous pointer chez lui, de sauter le portail et d'entrer. Et si c'était gardé ?

-Quel est le problème, Alice ? Je te suis plus là, ce sont nos méthodes, on à toujours fais ça, c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

-Vous ne savez pas qui il est. Se borna-t-elle à répéter.

-Si tu as peur, tu n'as qu'à rester là, et faire le gué. Sifflai-je, impatiente. Maintenant, plus on reste dehors, plus on aura de chance de se faire prendre.

-Et de toute façon, nous y irons, quoi que tu dises. Finit Edward.

Alice leva les yeux vers lui, et ricana.

-Quel hypocrite Masen, hier tu ne voulais pas qu'elle aille à la fête, et maintenant la jeter dans la gueule du loup ne te dérange même plus.

-Arrêtes ta psychologie de fac, Alice. Coupa sèchement Jasper.

Alice encaissa sans rien dire, et Emmett m'empêcha de rire. Visiblement contrarié, Edward lança un regard en biais à Bella, qui haussa les sourcils.

-Quoi, parce que ça a été dis à haute voix tu vas me refaire une scène et me dire de partir ? Je te préviens, j'ai toujours l'intention de voir James de mes propres yeux. Et je me battrai. Cru-t-elle bon d'ajouter.

Edward serra le poing, mais ne dit rien, et Alice franchit le portail, Jasper sur les talons, et le regard hanté par cette grande demeure.

On remonta l'allée dans la pénombre, dans un calme trop doux, aucune sécurité. Rien. Ni chien, ni vigile. Si certaines pièces n'étaient pas allumée, on aurait pu prendre la maison pour vide. Les longues herbes avaient poussé plus que de raison, et les haies semblaient ne pas avoir été taillées de plusieurs semaines. Alice, droite comme un « i », laissait son regard fouiller autour d'elle, comme à la recherche d'un sniper embusqué, nous étions bien forcé d'admettre une chose:

-Il n'y a aucun comité d'accueil. Souffla Emmett, et Bella acquiesça.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'en avait pas. Il se dit bon tireur. Il n'est absolument pas protégé. Je crois que pour l'instant, sa seule protection, c'est sa renommée.

-Reste à savoir si cette renommée est bien fondée, ou si c'est juste son orgueil. Simplifia Edward, alors qu'ils montaient les marches du perrons.

-Qu'es que vous faites ? Grinçai-je.

-La porte Rosalie. Répondit Jasper. Les personnes civilisée préfèrent généralement ça aux fenêtres.

-Vous allez sonner à la porte d'entré d'un...

-Qui parle de sonner ? Lança nonchalamment Edward, en actionnant la poignée, pour se retrouver face à une porte désespérément close.

-Vous allez rentrer comment ? Tiqua à son tour Alice, peu rassurée, et Emmett sortit son arme.

Il commença à charger, et Bella le stoppa net.

-Arrêtes. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et sortit son poignard de sa poche. Tu sais certainement forcer une serrure, Rosalie.

Elle me tendait son couteau soigneusement aiguisé qu'elle avait placé sous ma gorge la veille, avec un regard résolu qui me rappelait vaguement celui qu'elle m'avait lancé quand elle était résolu à m'arrêter. A côté d'elle, Emmett, Edward et Jasper semblaient outrés qu'elle ose réfuter leur manière de faire. Amusée, je lui pris l'arme, et m'attaquais à cette serrure.

-Le résultat est le même ! S'offusqua Emmett. C'est juste plus long.

-Et plus silencieux. Se contenta de rajouter Bella, sous le regard septique des City Hunters.

-Je suis avec elle sur ce coup là, les gars. Lançai-je à la cantonade

-Vous tenez absolument à changer toutes nos méthodes de travail ? S'impatienta Edward, et Alice soupira.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et rendit son couteau à Bella, toute porte ouverte. Jasper dégaina son arme, de même qu'Edward, et un sourire de môme se peint sur les lèvres d'Emmett. Ils passèrent la porte, et Edward tira Bella juste derrière elle, alors qu'Alice s'armait elle aussi. J'avançai dans les pas d'Edward à mon tour, et Jasper fit signe aux deux autres de se regrouper. Bella sera son poignard au point d'en faire blanchir ses jointures, et j'inspirai profondément.

Le hall d'entré était aussi immense que sombre. Les vitres n'étaient pas couverte, et la lumière de la lune nous éclairait sommairement. Trop pour que nous puissions distinguer grand chose, d'un comme un accord, les trois gars se séparèrent en deux groupes, laissant Emmett seul, et je pris sa suite, Alice sur les talons. Bella devait absolument rester avec Edward. Et c'était celle qui était le plus en danger à ce moment précis.

Soudain, sans que nous ayons le temps de le voir venir, Emmett nous poussa contre le mur, et un bruit de balle qui se fiche dans le métal retentit à côté de nous. Alice jura, et Emmett la fit taire. La lumière s'alluma sur Jasper, en train de viser deux tireurs, en haut des escaliers, et sur Edward trainant Bella au détour d'un couloir. Quatre hommes étaient maintenant en corps à corps avec Jasper, qui c'était bien vite rapproché. Ils ne nous avaient pas vu. J'allais saisir cette chance pour aller l'aider, mais Emmett me retint par le bras. Une seconde détonation retentit, puis une troisième, là ou Edward et Bella étaient partis. Emmett jeta un coup d'œil au couloir, et sortit une arme de sa poche, qu'il fit glisser dans mes mains.

-Allez les rejoindre, on arrive. Alice acquiesça, fébrile et il sourit. Maintenant les filles, vous allez vraiment voir les City Hunters en action.

D'un bond, il sortit de sa cachette, et rejoignit Jasper. Alice me lança un regard indéchiffrable, puis hocha la tête, montrant les trois doigts de sa main. « On part en trois. » Songeai-je, et elle replia un doigt au compte à rebours. D'une manière tellement synchronisée que ça en était effrayant, nous nous élançâmes dans leur direction, les coups de feu avaient cessés, et Alice enjamba un homme K.O sur le sol sans trop se formaliser. Tant qu'on ne le connaissait pas, tout allait bien. A peine dix mètre plus loin, Edward et Bella se battaient contre cinq types baraqué -quatre, Edward en ayant balancé un par la fenêtre.

D'un saut impressionnant, Alice s'accrocha à la rambarde et envoya un coup de pied dans un qui s'apprêtait à poignarder Edward, et Bella en assomma un autre avec une tringle à rideau. Edward nous lança un regard, tentant de jauger la situation qui nous était assez favorable et allait nous dire quelque chose, quand une porte à droite s'ouvrit. Sortant de là, cinq autres gardes se montrèrent, et Alice jura une seconde fois. En temps normal, j'aurai trouvé matière à me moquer, mais la seule chose que je fus capable de faire, c'est suivre les directives qu'Edward venait de crier. Une balle alla se ficher juste à côté d'Alice, qui chargea la sienne, et je tirai Bella par le bras.

Alice tira, attrapant celui qui nous suivait au genoux. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, et Bella en assomma un autre, alors que je la tirait de toute mes forces loin de ce couloir. Je me mis à appeler Alice le plus fort que je pouvais, mais elle me tournait résolument le dos. Bella ouvrit une porte qui par chance donnait à un escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur, et j'allais retourner chercher Alice, quand Edward la poussa vers nous, et que Jasper et Emmett, arrivé en renfort, nous la rapatrièrent sans ménagement. D'un coup sec, Edward en écrasa un contre un mur d'un coup de poing et en esquiva un second, et Jasper lui explosa le nez avec la tringle que Bella utilisait tout à l'heure.

Je ne pris pas la peine d'en voir plus, rassurée, et je montai quatre par quatre les marches. Je ne savais pas où je me rendais, mais une chose était sure j'y serai rapidement. On entendit comme un bourdonnement à ma droite et s'arrêta net. D'un coup sec, Bella me tira dans un angle, et m'intima de me taire.

Je commençai légèrement à tiquer face à leur manière à tous de me prendre pour une petite idiote qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait, mais je préférai ne rien dire, gardant mes remontrances pour plus tard. Pour quand on serait tous sain et sauf, à se saouler pour fêter ça à l'appartement par exemple.

Une voix féminine résonna, suivit d'un bruit de verre brisé. Déchirant le silence, un bruit sourd, comme si un meuble tombait se répercuta en échos dans le couloir vide, et une voix d'homme s'éleva.

-J'AGIRAI COMME BON ME SEMBLE ! CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI ME DICTERA MA CONDUITE!

Un faible silence serpenta les couloirs, et la voix de la femme s'éleva, moqueuse.

-Oh, et qu'es ce que cela va t'apporter, dis moi ? Honneur ? Gloire ? Ah ! Ne me fais pas rire, James. Tu as déjà tout ça. C'est un jeu, pour toi. Tu voulais à tout prix combler ton ennuie.

-FERMES LA VICTORIA ! TU N'Y COMPRENDS RIEN ! TU M'ENTENDS ? RIEN !

-_Vraiment ?_ Siffla-t-elle. Alors pourquoi chercher à tuer la fille d'un mort, hein ? Ce n'est pas comme si il t'avait fait quelque chose, il n'est même pas question de vengeance.

Elle eut un rire froid dénué de tout humour, puis le son d'une gifle jeta un silence froid dans tout l'étage.

-Dégage. Cracha l'homme, sans même lever la voix.

Comme si elle ne valait même plus la peine qu'il s'égosille pour elle.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire de partir, James.

On entendit juste quelques bruits indéfinissable, et la femme reprit, d'une voix bien moins assurée.

-Tu me tirerai dessus ? A moi ? Ah! Son rire était bien moins convainquant qu'avant, et on sentait des trémolos dans sa voix. Ce sont les City Hunters, James ! Je te l'ai dis, je les ai vu à la fête de ce bon à rien d'Embry. Les City Hunters ! Ils vont te tuer James.

-Tu ne me crois pas capable de les vaincre, c'est ça ?

-TU NE T'ES PAS PRÉPARÉ A COMBATTRE LES CITY HUNTERS ! TU VAS PERDRE C'EST ÉVIDENT ! ILS ONT SUREMENT DÉJÀ MIS A MAL LA MOITIE DE TES HOMMES ! ÉCOUTES MOI JAMES, ET FUIS JE T'EN SUPPLIE.

-Je t'ai dis de SORTIR.

Un coup de feu retentit dans la pièce, et un bruit de verre brisé le suivit aussitôt.

-Quoi, tu sors ton arme aussi Victoria ? Allons, nous savons toi et moi que tu ne me tireras jamais dessus. Maintenant pars, je veux accueillir mes invités surprise comme il se doit.

-Tu es fier de toi, n'es ce pas ? Murmura-t-elle. C'est plus que tu n'avais jamais espéré pour troubler ton ennuie: les City Hunters t'ont pris en chasse.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Alice arma son revolver. Bella raffermi sa prise autour de son poignard qu'elle venait de ressortir, et je sortis l'arme d'Emmett. Mais la Victoria ne passa pas devant nous, au détour d'un autre couloir, elle partit vers la gauche, et Alice se pencha légèrement pour tenter de l'entrevoir, mais sans résultat. D'un pas aussi rapide que discret, elle nous rejoins, et souffla presque imperceptiblement.

-On attend les gars. On ne fonce pas, ce James à une réputation de tueur.

-Alors pourquoi es ce qu'il n'est pas venu me tuer de ses propres mains ? Cracha Bella, d'un ton glacial. Cet enfoiré n'a aucune raison de vouloir me tuer. Cette ordure cherche juste à se faire un nom sur le dos de mon père.

-Tout doux la belle, coupai-je, on avance pas sans eux. C'est du suicide. On va gentiment attendre ici.

-On va se faire choper à attendre immobile.

-On ne sait pas à quel point il est armé. Il doit être assez calé pour rester calmement dans son bureau alors que...

-Chut. Sifflai-je.

Mais trop tard. Face à nous, un grand noir aux dreadlocks plus longues que mes cheveux nous avait repéré. Il interpela je ne sais trop qui, et Bella me tira de toutes ses forces, alors qu'Alice ouvrait à la volée une porte.

Mais cette fois encore, trop tard.

(…)

James gifla Alice une nouvelle fois, et elle se contenta de serrer les dents sans rien dire. Les deux flingues postés sur nous y était pour quelque chose. Il resserra sa main droite en un poing, avant de faire craquer ses jointures, et jeta un coup d'œil à la porte. Le visage droit, fier, peut être m'aurait il paru séduisant dans une autre situation que celle la. On entendit le bruit d'une porte qu'on défonce, et James sourit, laissant entrevoir ses dents. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui donnaient un air féroce, et il ne prit pas la peine d'armer son revolver. Lentement, il recula jusqu'au bureau, et intima à un de ses sous fifres de se placer près de la porte.

Avec force, Emmett explosa la porte d'un coup de pied, mais le sous fifre planta son arme devant son front avec une rapidité déconcertante. Je ne pu retenir un gémissement, et Bella c'était légèrement relevée, mais au même moment, Emmett désarma le tireur, et Jasper l'immobilisa d'un coup de feu. Le grand noir allait avancer, mais Edward avait-il à peine amorcé un mouvement que James attrapa la silhouette fluette d'Alice, et plaça l'arme qu'il lui avait pris tout à l'heure sur la tempe. Bella retint son souffle, et Jasper laissa tomber son Magnum.

-On arrête déjà les festivités ? Ricana James. Laurent, récupère leurs armes.

D'un geste ample, le grand noir pris celle d'Edward, retissant, et donna un coup de pied dans celle de Jasper, qui alla se ficher sous la commode.

-Alors comme ça, les City Hunters veulent m'empêcher de tuer la fille de Charlie Swan ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bella, puis sourit. La décence voudrait que je vise ta jolie petite tête, après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on a la fille Swan à porté de tir...

Edward esquissa un mouvement, mais le Laurent lui barra le passage.

-Lâchez les. Lança Jasper, atone.

-Non. Répondit simplement James, et il laissa glisser son nez les long des cheveux d'Alice. Vous avez amené ces faibles femmes avec vous, ça vous mènera à votre perte.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois, et releva son revolver d'Alice pour le pointer sur Bella.

-Maintenant dites moi, pourquoi vouloir à tout prix m'empêcher de tuer cette fille ? Hum ? Pourquoi venir me chercher jusqu'ici, alors qu'il aurait été bien plus facile de simplement la cacher... Pourquoi prendre autant de risque ? Et pourquoi vous jeter dans la gueule du loup, comme ça, ici, avec trois pauvres cruches, qui se font attraper sans opposer de résistance ?

Aucun des trois ne répondirent, et je voyais nettement Jasper faire des aller-retour entre nous et James. Il cherchait un plan. Le regard obstinément fixé sur James, Edward semblait près à le tuer sur le champ. Et pour compléter le tout, Emmett était à deux doigts de mettre à terre de grand noir-laurent. Je jetai un regard en biais à Bella, histoire de la prévenir que ça risquait de devenir légèrement risqué. Seul problème, la petite téméraire semblait prête à bondir sur Laurent à tout moment. Je commençai lentement à baliser, avant que je ne remarque la fine silhouette tremblotante d'Alice. Trop tremblotante. La réalité me frappa de plein fouet, et j'en fus presque choquée: tout ceci n'était qu'une scène. Les gars et leur semblant d'appréhension, Alice et sa terreur... Rien n'était vrai. Bella avait du le comprendre avant moi, et je venais à peine de remarquer qu'elle tenait à la main la lame d'un des hommes qui nous avaient emmenés ici. En réalité, j'étais la seule à m'en faire vraiment. Tous ces imbéciles n'avaient pas été une seule seconde perturbés par leur survie. Juste par l'identitée de celui qui prendrait le prochain coup.

-Alors ? Ricana James.

Savoir qu'il n'avait pas compris lui non plus me rendit légèrement moins amère. Au moins, je n'était pas la dernière des idiotes. Troublant le silence perplexe, Emmett eut un très léger rire. Juste assez pour qu'on l'entende, et il se redressa nonchalamment.

-Tu veux qu'on te dise quoi, James ? Que c'est pour nous battre contre toi qu'on est ici ? Que parce que tu pointes ton arme sur nous on va t'écouter bien gentiment.

Il se mit à rire plus franchement, et Jasper prit à son tour la parole.

-Relâches les, et je te promet qu'on ne sera pas trop méchant avec toi.

-Parles pour toi, Jasper. Reprit Edward. Je vais buter cet...

-Ah ! Cria James, qui commençait à déchanter. Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas qui tire les ficelles ici ! Vous pouvez peut être mobiliser Laurent, mais à peine aurez vous esquissé un mouvement que cette fille se prendra une balle dans la tête, et elle sera très vite suivie de ses amies vous m'entendez ? Si je dois mourir, j'emporterai le plus de monde possible avec moi.

-Vous ne les toucherez pas. Cracha Edward.

-Tu veux parier ? Je suis sur que vous jouez les beaux parleur, mais vous aller vous arrêter. Il chargea le revolver. Maintenant.

Et là l'atmosphère changea du tout au tout.

Mais pas dans le sens que j'avais imaginé.

Le visage d'Alice se métamorphosa, et d'un coup de coude bien placé, elle se dégagea. Dans un râle rageur, James tituba de cinquante centimètres, avant de se reprendre, et de viser Alice en jurant. D'un saut, Bella lui entailla la main, mais il ne lâcha pas son arme pour autant, envoyant valser Bella dans l'armoire derrière moi. Au même moment, un coup de feu retenti du côté de Laurent, et Jasper s'écrasa contre un mur, le bras en sang, et Alice grogna un « je vais te buter » bien audible, mais Emmett la devança, écrasant la tête de Laurent avec une chaise. Bella remua fébrilement dans les décombres, et je me rapprochai un peu d'elle, ôtant vivement tout les livres qui la recouvraient. Pris d'un coup de nerfs, James allait tirer, et je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines.

-EDWARD ATTENTION ! Hurlai-je.

Mais la réactivité d'Alice me surprit. Elle lui asséna un coup dans le ventre qui ne le fit pas plier longtemps, et allait lui en donner un autre dans le visage, quand Laurent la saisit par le pied, la faisant basculer en arrière. Emmett le rattrapa vite et l'immobilisa de la manière la plus explosive que j'avais jamais vu, réduisant à néant son nez, et répandant par la même occasion du sang sur tout son visage. Sans plus attendre, Edward désarma James, et le plaqua contre le sol dans un bruit sourd, et Jasper se fit glisser le long de la cloison pour se relever, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Alice se rapprocha de lui en trois enjambées-sauts et observa son bras d'un œil critique. Edward releva la tête dans notre direction cherchant quelque chose des yeux, et j'aidais Bella à se relever, légèrement sonnée.

-Alors, James ? Qu'en pense tu ? Ricana Emmett.

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de fixer Edward avec une haine profonde, en grognant.

-Moi, en tout cas, je pense que vous êtes tous inconscient ! Sifflai-je. S'il avait été ne serai-ce qu'un peu plus rapide, quelqu'un se serait pris une balle.

-Jasper s'en est pris une. Murmura Bella, et un sourire dérisoire s'alluma sur le visage de Jasper.

-Il m'a juste frôlé, la balle est allée se ficher dans le mur, tout va bien.

-Il n'empêche que la naine aurait pu y passer!

Alice rit cette fois plus franchement, et ramassa son arme par terre, la faisant courir entre ses doigts. Un sourire fin et horripilant se dessina sur ses lèvres, et elle me pointa avec son arme. J'allais lui dire d'arrêter à l'instant son petit jeu stupide, quand elle tira.

Mais rien n'en sortit.

-Vide. Ricana-t-elle, avant de me tirer la langue. Tu crois vraiment que je serai resté aussi longtemps avec une arme chargé sur moi tout à l'heure ? Enfin Rose, réfléchis ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

-De plus, les gentlemen que nous sommes n'aurions jamais permis ça.

-Ma pauvre Rosie, tu es atrocement pitoyable dans les situations d'urgence et de baston.

-Fermes la, la naine. Grinçai-je, peu amène, et Bella sourit faiblement, les yeux encore un peu embués, hagarde.

-Vous êtes des pros.

Cette remarque fit énormément plaisir à Emmett, qui exécuta une petite pirouette.

-Qu'es ce qu'on fait de lui ? Demanda Jasper, nous ramenant à la dure réalité.

-Il ne doit pas sortir d'ici vivant. Asséna Edward.

-On pourrait le faire coffrer à perpétuité, Edward. Apaisa Alice. C'est très facile, ce gars est suspecté d'un grand nombre de crime.

-Tant qu'il ne peut plus touche à Bella tout va bien, non ? Admit Emmett.

-Oui, mais...

Ce fut encore un de ces événement qui se passe s'en qu'on s'y attende. Quand tout se précipite d'un seul coup, et qu'on ne trouve plus rien à faire, qu'on ne trouve pas le temps de faire autre chose que de regarder les choses se passer.

Profitant de la légère liberté octroyée inconsciemment par Edward, James donna un coup dans la grosse armoire qui se trouvait derrière nous, et qui commençait dangereusement à tomber. Je me sentis tirer en arrière, et je vis Edward bondir sur Bella pour la pousser loin du massacre. Je ne comprenais strictement rien à ce qui se passait. Et en même temps je voyais nettement James saisir l'arme de Jasper que Laurent avait écarté juste avant d'un coup nonchalant du pied, et se préparer à viser, tirant sur je ne sais trop qui. Mais avant même qu'il eusse put appuyer sur la détente, je vis son corps se figer, et sa chemise blanche se tacher de son propre sang.

Derrière moi Jasper venait de lui tirer une balle en plein cœur, brandissant de son bras meurtri l'arme d'Alice, fraichement chargée.

(…)

-Et si on instauré des banquets de fin de client ? Proposa Emmett, en trinquant avec Alice. Ça serait classe, vous trouvez pas ?

-Un homme est mort, il n'y a rien à fêter, Emmett. Grogna Edward, en tout bon rabat-joie qu'il était.

-Edward, Edward, Edward... Chantonna Jasper. Tu n'es pas crédible. Tu était le premier à vouloir descendre James.

-Vouloir et faire son deux choses...

-Qui veut une autre Bière ? Lança Bella, coupant court à la conversation.

Edward lui lança un regard qu'elle ignora vaillamment, et partit chercher les fameuses bières. Comme poussé par une envie soudaine, Edward se leva, et pris sa suite. D'un comme un accord implicite, J'échangeai un regard avec Alice, et commençai à me lever. Pour faire bonne mesure, Jasper nous corrigea faiblement, mais la vérité était telle que nous fûmes bientôt tous derrière la porte de la cuisine. Alice fit taire Emmett d'un revers de la main, et Jaser arrêta son plaidoyer sur la vie privée au moment où Edward ouvrit la bouche.

-Tu essayes de faire croire que ça va, ou tout va vraiment bien ?

-A ton avis ? S'amusa Bella.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et Alice gloussa. Edward devait certainement en train de la jauger, car il soupira profondément.

-C'est fatigant de te voir toujours aussi insouciante.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Bella de soupirer.

-Alors quoi ? Tu veux que je me mette à pleurer ? _Ô mon dieu, vous avez tué le gars qui essayait de me faire la peau ! Vous êtes des monstres !_

-Bella...

-Si c'est ce genre de réaction que tu veux je peux jouer la comédie.

-Tu joue très mal. Rétorqua-t-il, plus pour la forme que réellement contrarié par ce fait.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas me forcer à jouer les petites prude. Quoi, tu penses vraiment que je crois vivre dans une sorte de Happy World où je peux vivre une petite vie normale ? Tu crois que je fais serveuse parce que c'est le rêve de ma vie ? Non, c'est juste que c'est le métier le plus commun, le plus facile à trouver quand tu fais tous les USA pour fuir. Oh, et puis j'en ai assez d'avoir cette conversation avec toi Edward, et puis...

-Viens vivre chez nous.

Jasper étouffa ma protestation en me bâillonnant avec la main de son bras valide, et Alice réalisa une sorte de « Tape là » avec Emmett, en prenant bien le soin de laisser leurs mains à dix centimètres pour ne pas faire de bruit. Aussi perdue que moi, Bella ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de reculer et de rentrer dans la table en poussant un juron. Edward passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

-Même si James n'est plus là, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu es en danger ici Bella. Alors je pense que tu devrais venir vivre avec nous. J'y ai réfléchis, et dans n'importe quel sens où tu tournes le problème... Y'a pas plus sur, Bella.

-Je... Je ne veux pas vous gêner non plus... Et puis.

-Rosalie vit pratiquement ici. Rajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Jasper me fit taire une nouvelle fois, et je lançais un regard noir à la cloison qui me séparait de Masen.

-Je...

-Penses y. La coupa Edward, avant de prendre deux bières sur la table, et de se diriger vers nous.

Sans plus attendre, Alice se jeta sur le fauteuil, alors que Jasper s'appuyait avec une nonchalance feinte sur l'accoudoir, et que j'allais le plus vite possible rejoindre Emmett sur le sol devant la table basse. Edward passa l'encadrement de la porte, et se figea. Son regard nous scruta tous un par, un et il siffla entre ses dents avant que Bella n'arrive.

-Pas de commentaire.

Je me contentai de sourire narquoisement, et Bella passa la porte à sa suite portant à la main les bières quémandée. Changeant radicalement de sujet, Emmett sautilla jusqu'à la télé, et alluma la console.

-Arrêtes tout le suite. Siffla Jasper, et Edward serra les dents.

-Allé les gars, ça serait la suite de notre banquet final... Un Karaoke en groupe !

-Il est hors de question que je chante. Répondis-je, et Bella acquiesça vivement de la tête.

-Allé les gars, soyez cool un peu... se plaignit Emmett, comme un gamin qui venait de se voir priver d'un jouer.

Alice se leva, observant avec attention les jeux qu'Emmett avait soigneusement rangé sur l'armoire, et en sortit un, qu'elle brandit fièrement.

-Je propose une partie de baston comme seul _Mario Smash Brawl _sait les faire...

-Oh non, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi... Ronchonna Edward, et Bella se contenta de sourire, amusée par les airs outrés qu'affichaient Jasper et Edward.

-C'est une idée brillante, très chère ! S'exclama Emmett. Je propose un vote à main levée ! Qui est pour ?

Alice brandit ses doigts en signe de victoire, et Emmett le prit le CD.

-Au risque de te décevoir Emmett, vous n'êtes que deux à vouloir jouer à ça. Grogna Jasper entre ses dents.

-Dis plutôt que tu as peur de perdre. Faut dire que t'es tellement nul à ce jeu aussi.

Comme si il avait reçu un coup sur la tête, le visage de Jasper se ferma, et il se laissa choir sur le fauteuil, juste en face de la télé.

-Jasper... Marmonna Edward. Tu vas pas...

-Je le défonce à ce jeu, et on arrête. Répondit simplement ce dernier, et Edward soupira.

Amusée, Bella s'assit à côté de moi, et prit une manette à son tour, alors qu'Alice nous donnait les notre, à Edward et moi.

-Je vous préviens, je ne joue pas si il n'y a pas d'enjeu. Lançais-je à la cantonade, et Edward me lança un regard effrayant.

-Tu cherches à les énerver encore plus ? Murmura-t-il entre ses dents, et je haussais les épaules.

-J'aime pas jouer sans enjeu.

(…)

Le cris rageur qu'on entendait signifiait très clairement que Jasper était en train de perdre. Edward ferma la porte fenêtre avec son pied, lassé de tous ces bruits, et Bella laissa courir son regard le long de la ville éclairée. On entendait encore vaguement le rire d'Emmett, et il n'était pas très compliqué d'imaginer la tête de Jasper à l'instant même.

-Tu sais, murmurai-je avant de me tourner vers Bella, je t'ai trouvé vachement réactive tout à l'heure chez James.

Edward remua légèrement, et Bella rit.

-Vous pensiez vraiment que j'étais une toute faible femme ? S'amusa-t-elle.

-Tu es une faible femme.

Elle lui lança un regard effrayant qui devait signifier « je n'aurai pas une fois de plus cette discussion avec toi alors arrêtes tout de suite » et il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Une faible femme qui a mis K.O. bon nombre de ses poursuivants... ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter.

-Mon père m'a tout appris. Rit doucement Bella. C'était quelqu'un de bien, mon père. Même si il avait une fâcheuse tendance à ne jamais rien me dire...

-Tu crois qu'il est encore vivant ?

-Rosalie ! Siffla Edward. Tu n'as aucun bon sens ?

-Quoi ? Tu veux que je masque ma question par de l'ironie feinte ? Pardon Bella, je reformule: Ah! Dire qu'il y a des gens qui le pensent vivant...

-Rosalie...

-A vrai dire, je n'en sais strictement rien. Rit Bella, coupant Edward. Il a disparut en me laissant seule. Ça lui ressemble bien de me dire que c'était pour mon bien ou je ne sais quelle stupidité... Mais... Si il avait été vivant, il aurait repris contact avec moi, non ?

Je ne dis rien, et Edward non plus. Le fantôme d'un sourire se baladais sur le visage de Bella. On aurait plus dis une jeune femme nostalgique qu'une fille abandonnée. Derrière elle, Edward semblait en plein débat intérieur. Ça avait quelque chose de drôle de voir sa facette de lycéen entiché. Edward avait toujours été quelqu'un de passablement froid, grognon. Un peu comme Jasper, mais en moins emporté. Plus réfléchis et maitre de ses mouvement. Impassible. Immuable. Le voir essayer d'agir à côté de Bella était attachant.

Ce fut finalement le cri de joie d'Alice et le bruit d'une manette qui va s'écraser contre un mur qui le fit sortir de son débat interne, et il soupira très profondément en jetant un coup d'œil dans l'appartement.

-Je vais rentrer avant que Jasper ne détruise tout...

-Il a perdu ? Sourit Bella.

-A en juger par le visage moqueur d'Alice, je pense que oui.

Edward passa la porte et la referma presque aussitôt, mais je pus entendre tout de même les injures proférées par Jasper.

-Mais c'est qu'il a un vocabulaire assez salé.

-J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il n'aimait pas perdre, mais pas à ce point.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella.

-Qu'on soit claire, tu ne t'interesse en aucun cas à Emmett ?

-Emmett ? Répéta-t-elle bêtement, et j'acquiesçai.

-C'était juste pour vérifier. Et bien Isabella Swan, je te propose d'enterrer un minimum la hache de guerre, nous allons devoir cohabiter si je ne m'abuse.

Ses joues prirent une couleur rouge soutenue.

-Quoi ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que vous aviez discuté à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes quand même ? Sache qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, la notion « vie privée » vient de voler en éclat pour toi.

-Je... Je ne sais pas encore si je vais...

-Habiter ici ? Tu serais stupide de refuser.

Elle ne répondit pas, et je me laissai tomber contre la balustrade du petit balcon.

(…)

Une déclaration de guerre, c'était ça. Ni plus, ni moins.

Je regardai une nouvelle fois le grand tableau lumineux censé apporter des messages de joie et d'amour, et Bella ricana entre ses dents.

-Je sens qu'Edward va adorer... Marmonna-t-elle. Je l'entend déjà de là: _tu ne sors plus, tu restes cloitrée à la maison, rideau fermé... Ah! Je savais que j'aurai du refuser que tu ailles faire les courses avec Rosalie... Tu es inconsciente !_

Je ris.

-Tu le refais bien. Admit Alice.

_« Je vous briserai pour avoir tué mon James. Elle sera la première à en souffrir. »_

* * *

_**It's Allright !**  
(Il est décidément trop bien cet OST... Autant que le Drama :3)_

**Voila pour vous. ;D**  
Bon, et bien je sais pas trop quoi vous dire. J'ai l'impression que mon style d'écriture a beaucoup changé, et en moins bien en plus. Mais bon ! Je suis déjà fière de moi d'avoir réussis à finir ça pour le jour J ! Faut quand même souligner le fait que j'ai fini ce chapitre le 10 Octobre à 21h30, pour le 11 Octobre ! J'ai quand même fait fort, avouez ;) Si c'est pas la classe ça... (Aaaw mais que quelqu'un me fasse taire!)

Bon et bien, encore un **Happy Birthday à Platiiiiinette**, et... à la prochaine, si j'ose dire...  
Et en partant... Don't forget la **Review**, please ! :D  
Je vous jure que quand je voyais vos Review je me sentais trop mal vis à vis de vous...

(Feliz cumpleaño !)


End file.
